sobre el futuro
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [TERMINADO] KaixRei Kai y Rei están juntos pero las cosas en la abadía no los dejarán en paz...
1. Default Chapter

El abuelo de Kai regresa de arreglar sus problemas y se encontrará con la sorpresa de que Kai tiene un huésped que es más que eso.. KaiXRei  
  
¡Hola! de nuevo yo ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic donde kai fuera el que medio sufriera.. (pero no mucho eh?) la verdad es que siempre es el pobre de mi Rei-Chan  
  
espero les guste  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sobre el futuro  
  
Lentamente camina hacia la cama, sin muchos ánimos se deja caer en ella, después de un tiempo se siente sofocado y voltea para mirar el techo, en su mano aún sigue ese pedazo de papel que desde esta mañana le ha causado tanto en que pensar, lo mira una vez más, repasa línea por línea lo que dice aquel escrito, las palabras van cobrando sentido mientras las lee, pero tan pronto deja de hacerlo vuelven a ser una serie de letras provenientes de una persona que le ha causado sufrimiento.  
  
Se pregunta si debería decirle a él, acerca de esta carta, después de todo están juntos... esta carta cambiaba todos sus planes. ¿Era algo que deseara? No lo sabía... son sentimientos encontrados, cierra sus ojos y pone una expresión seria. Se debate entre lo que quiere y lo que debe y en definir como se entrelazan estos.  
  
Sus pensamientos son olvidados al sentir un cálido cuerpo abrazarlo de la cintura, siente que alguien coloca su rostro cerca y siente la respiración lenta de quién lo hace. No se molesta en abrir los ojos ya que ese aroma es inconfundible así que solo se gira a un lado y lo abraza, pero sin soltar la carta.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan serio Kai-chan?  
  
- ... -no quería darle una respuesta ahora-  
  
- ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?  
  
- ............Él regresa de Japón.  
  
Los ojos del chico que había llegado también habían permanecido cerrados hasta escuchar esa noticia, Kai sintió que lo dejaban de abrazar... y un silencio que no le gustó invadió la habitación.- abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el chico sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en ella.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Es... que no me lo esperaba, hace poco que llegué de China y ya  
  
tengo que marcharme?  
  
- ¿Marcharte? -a Kai no le gustó el tono que Rei denotaba-  
  
- No creo que él desee ver a alguien del equipo, y en la situación  
  
que estamos...  
  
- Rei, no quería mostrarte esto, pero no sé que hacer, tal vez tú  
  
puedas...  
  
Kai le mostró el pedazo de papel a Rei y este lo leyó muy atentamente con sus hermosos ojos ámbar.  
  
"Kai:  
  
Fue un error el haberte usado de esa manera, las cosas en Japón están arregladas, regreso a Rusia esperando tener una plática de reconciliación, ahora que has dejado el equipo todo será mejor.  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari"  
  
Rei se quedó mirando la carta, muchas emociones le atormentaban, el abuelo de Kai regresaba de Japón y quería reconciliarse con Kai, eso era bueno se sentía feliz por él, pero por otro lado el Sr. Dickenson los tenía informados de la situación y el abuelo de Kai no había quedado muy contento de la intervención de la B.B.A y juró odiar a todos los Bladebreakers para toda su vida. Era por eso que a Rei no le agradaba la situación, tendría que volver a China para no causarle molestias a Kai.  
  
- ¿Por qué no dices nada?  
  
- Es... una excelente oportunidad para ti Kai... -dijo sin mucho  
  
ánimo-  
  
- Veo que no te agrada.  
  
- No te enojes conmigo Kai, pero... dudo que él me quiera cerca y yo  
  
no quiero causarte problemas -dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima  
  
recorría su mejilla-  
  
Kai lo último que quería era ver sufrir a Rei, no hacía mucho que Kai había tomado un vuelo a china en un impulso buscando a Rei, era el primer acto impulsivo de su vida, de un día para otro ordenó un vuelo hacia china. Al estar en el avión no sabía bien lo que hacía... la aldea de Rei estaba muy escondida, fue un golpe de suerte que Rei fuera algo famoso en el aeropuerto de Hong-Kong y pudiera, con un poco de influencia Hiwatari, mandarle un boleto y una carta para que se reunieran en ahí...  
  
-Flash-  
  
La hora fijada en la carta y Kai miraba los camiones que llegaban, de diferentes direcciones, estaba a punto de resignarse cuando vio lo que menos esperaba ver... ¡a Mao bajando de uno de ellos! ¿Qué demonios estaba ella haciendo ahí? Kai no intentó ocultar su enfado, no era un secreto que ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
La persona que le seguía a Mao tristemente no era Rei, ella miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien, se estiró y pasó a la parte de atrás del camión para buscar su maleta, Kai miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de la felina chica; esperaba que su equipaje fuera una ridícula maleta rosa, pero por el contrario era una maleta muy normal. A Kai le era duro aceptar que Rei había mandado a Mao, tal vez el chino no quería saber nada de él después de lo de Rusia; y el mensaje que Mao le daría era que no lo molestara más.  
  
Después de un anciano que bajó con dificultad nadie más bajó del autobús, esto puso muy triste a Kai no podía ver si ese era el último pasajero, ya que las ventanas eran oscuras, sin ánimo se encamina a saludar a Mao cuando ella parece enfadarse sin razón alguna y camina al autobús, sube bastante enfadada a él y tira de una mano fuertemente, Kai queda paralizado y no tiene la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo (pero apuesto que ustedes sí ^. ^) El chofer del autobús se impacienta y avienta a un joven hacia Mao haciéndolos caer no pudieron evitarlo pero siendo muy ágiles ambos lograron salvar una caja de regalo que el chico traía, afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno.  
  
Kai queda confundido por la escena que acaba de ver no se mueve, Rei esta fuertemente tomado del brazo de la chica como un gato arriba de un árbol que no puede bajar. Ella parece decir algo y mirar en todas direcciones lo que pone más nervioso a Rei. Por fin Kai despierta de su confusión y camina alegre de ver a su neko. Al estar a cierta distancia de ellos Mao lo reconoce y pone una cara de enojo y mira para otro lado.- sube de nuevo al camión, medio triste, Rei parece preguntarle algo y Mao le contesta gritando algo en chino que Kai no entiende. El chofer cambia el destino del camión y muchos más suben a el pero no Rei. Una ventana se abre y Mao señala donde está Kai, Rei voltea y se queda helado, reacciona solo para despedirse de ella quién le dirige una dulce sonrisa y cierra lentamente la ventana.- Así que Rei se queda dándole la espalda a Kai mientras este camina lentamente hacia él. Para sorpresa de Kai, Rei pareció más relajado al respirar y también se encaminó a encontrarse  
  
Está de más decir la conversación que tuvieron ellos.- Kai casi gritando le confesó a Rei sus sentimientos, este quedó anonadado y dejó caer el obsequio que Rei le traía a razón de él también declarársele.- se quedó tan atónito que Kai pensó que no le correspondía así que solo le dejó un boleto de vuelta y se levantó.- acto seguido Rei corre hacia él y le abrasa por la cintura no dejándolo caminar diciéndole cosas en chino ya que estaba muy nervioso. Pero Kai entendió el mensaje... "Wo hai ni" repetía Rei aún un poco confundido...  
  
Así que Kai no regresó solo a Rusia.  
  
--------- Fin del Flash-------  
  
Tsusuku --------" -------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
¿Y bien? Creo que me extendí un poco U.U y aún no llego al meollo principal jeje pero solo haré lo que me pidan. Sub: Rei no es tan cobarde Kaei: no es que sea cobarde le dan nervios 


	2. ¿solo?

Me da mucha pena hacer sufrir a Kai... me cuesta trabajo porque es fuerte. Pero en la mayoría mi Ray-chan es el afectado (no lo digo por Will o Darky ellos son muy malos con Kai... buaaa!!!) por eso le toca a Kai  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
¿Solo?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
-No me causarás problemas, si mi abuelo no entiende que yo estoy contigo puede olvidarse de mí.  
  
-No digas eso  
  
-Mira Ray  
  
Pero su conversación es cortada por alguien que toca la puerta.  
  
-¿Joven Hiwatari? -le llaman por teléfono-  
  
-Voy enseguida...  
  
-........................................  
  
- ¿Sí? -contesta el ruso-.  
  
-¿Kai? Quiero decirte que estaré ahí en tres días, prepara todo ya que te inscribiré en un colegio privado. Todo para que olvides el beyblade y a tus patéticos compañeros de equipo; no te preocupes tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando llegue, Boris debe de estar por llegar, él se quedará en la abadía. ¿Me entiendes? -Kai estaba helado- ¿Kai estas ahí?... ¿Kai?... ¡Kai!  
  
-Sí... está bien. -cuelga- (piensa lo que quieras abuelo, no será tan fácil. Me dejaste en una abadía cuando era un niño y ¿en unos días quieres arreglarlo todo? No lo creo)  
  
-Joven Kai ¿su amigo se quedará más tiempo aquí? -le preguntó un mayordomo-  
  
-¡Ray se quedará todo el tiempo que yo quiera! -dijo y salió al jardín-  
  
"¿Qué haré?" Era lo que pensaba Kai, su abuelo no aceptaría a Ray, lo que significaba que definitivamente tendría problemas, ya que dejarlo no era una opción...  
  
-¡Joven Kai! El señor Boris está aquí  
  
-¡Qué!  
  
-Temo que ya entró a la mansión y lo está esperando.  
  
Kai solo se enfadó y entró.- con todo lo anterior había olvidado que dejó a Ray en su habitación, cuando entró en el cuarto de recibimiento encontró algo inesperado: Boris tenia su típica sonrisa malévola y miraba a Ray, este tenía una expresión de asombro y enojo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Kai! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el joven Kon estaba aquí?  
  
-Ray, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Nada... -y Ray salió con una expresión semi-molesta de ahí-  
  
-¡Qué le dijiste Boris!  
  
-Nada que no fuera cierto mi joven Kai.  
  
--se encaminaba tras Ray cuando... -  
  
-Como sabes tu abuelo te ha inscrito en un colegio; así que Ray no se quedará por mucho tiempo...  
  
-¡Yo aún no he aceptado eso!  
  
-No tienes opción joven Kai. Aún cuando tú lo ames ¿crees que soportará todas las cosas que tienes que llevar contigo? No creo, es más, te aseguro que en menos de una semana estará en un avión para china.  
  
-¡¿Cómo es que tú sabes que yo y Ray... ?!  
  
-Joven Kai, me decepcionas...  
  
Kai quisiera quedarse y sacarle información a Boris aún por la fuerza, pero otra cosa más importante necesitaba de su atención: Ray. Así que lo buscó encontrándolo en el mismo cuarto en que lo había dejado.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Boris?  
  
-Nada... solo tonterías. -dijo cabizbajo-.  
  
-Ray... ¿qué te dijo?  
  
-Que te irías...  
  
- Es ridículo no me iré, y aunque lo hiciera sería contigo.  
  
-¿Tu abuelo no te inscribió en un colegio privado?  
  
--Kai se sorprende- Eso lo decidiré yo, y si eso significa separarme de ti jamás lo haré.  
  
-¡No seas iluso Kai! -Ray se mostraba molesto- ¿qué harás? ¿Negarte? Buscaría la forma de complicarte la vida hasta el cansancio  
  
-¿Y qué propones tú?  
  
-No lo sé... yo no quisiera separarme de ti y lo sabes, pero también sé que tienes derecho a ya no tener problemas y creo que yo te estoy causado más.  
  
-Eso no es verdad.  
  
-¿No? -se molesta- no ves las cosas con claridad. Esta conversación se está saliendo de control, será mejor que te deje solo.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Kai casi en susurro esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras Ray salía de la habitación-  
  
¿Solo? ¿Dejarlo solo? Si toda su vida lo había estado, ahora pensaba que con el neko a su lado no lo estaría más. Al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Ray se congeló y miraba la puerta por la que había salido con una expresión de miedo. Cae de rodillas y comienza a murmurar...  
  
-No Ray... no me dejes solo... onegai -cierra sus ojos para evitar que se llenen de lágrimas- no me dejes solo...  
  
Pasa un largo rato, y el chino, que había salido a tomar aire después de esa tensa conversación se encontraba más relajado mirando el hermoso jardín. A pesar de ser Rusia un país muy frío tenía su lado dulce y frágil. Al pensar en eso la idea de que la personalidad de Kai era así le vino a la mente.- Kai era retraído pero tenía sus razones, lo habían lastimado mucho en el pasado y era inevitable que una barrera de protección se formara alrededor de él. Pero Ray había logrado pasarla y descubrió el lado dulce del ruso.  
  
Tanto pensar en Kai le hizo desear estar de nuevo con él- abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería.- la conversación de hacía un instante realmente no deseaba volver a tenerla, y en el caso de que Kai decidiera acatar lo que su abuelo le pedía él bien podía seguirlo a donde fuera. Sí, sería difícil pero estando ambos juntos, las soluciones caerían a sus pies.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación vio a Kai recostado en la cama, se acercó para verlo mejor, pero Kai estaba dormido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ray, el verlo dormir le agradaba mucho, pero algo le hizo cambiar la expresión, se percató que la almohada estaba húmeda cerca de sus ojos. ¿Acaso había llorado? Jamás lo había visto llorar, sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Pasó su mano dulcemente por el rostro de Kai haciéndolo despertar.  
  
Al encontrarse sus rojizos ojos abiertos Kai se encontró con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su chico, se incorporó en la cama y sin aviso el chino se lanzó a abrasarlo fuertemente. Aún recordaba que hacía un rato se sentía deprimido, pero en los brazos del neko todo cambiaba.  
  
-Ray... ¿no me dejarás solo cierto?  
  
-¿Tienes que preguntar? ¿No te ha quedado claro que siempre quiero estar contigo?  
  
-Bueno... yo...  
  
-Yo te amo, nunca lo dudes.  
  
Al escuchar esto se sintió más tranquilo. La tarde era tibia y para despejarse un poco decidieron recorrer las fastuosas calles de Moscú.  
  
Llevaban rato caminado y disfrutando de un dulce que habían comprado; sin fijarse caminaban a la abadía.  
  
-No... no quiero ir por aquí regresemos -dijo Kai-  
  
-¡Vamos Kai! Solo pasaremos por ahí, no entraremos o algo así.  
  
-.... de acuerdo...  
  
Continuaron con la plática que tenían cuando algo los dejó helados. A lo lejos pudieron ver entrar una figura conocida en aquel recinto. Era Tala, pero se veía bastante mal, parecía que la había pasado muy mal. Lo que sabían los bladebreakers era que Voltaire había cancelado todos los proyectos de beyblade y echado a todos en él. Sabían que Tala y Bryan habían desaparecido, los demás habían recibido apoyo de la B.B.A y habían logrado salir de conflicto. Pero de los dos miembros mencionados nada se sabía...  
  
-¿Viste eso Kai?  
  
-No muy bien.- tú tienes mejor visión que yo. me pareció conocido era...  
  
-Tala, y se ve muy mal  
  
-¿Qué hará Tala aquí? Se supone que mi abuelo canceló todo el proyecto de los demolition boys... ¿qué hará aquí?...  
  
Tsusuku --------"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chan, chan, chan, chan (la quinta sinfonía (.)) final de viernes.....  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Cómo que faltan los otros blakers no? ¿Los pongo? ¿No los pongo? ¿Me callo?  
  
Sub: ¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!  
  
Kaei: tú no opines Pero ustedes sí porfa... 


	3. preocupaciones

Capítulo 3  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews y en honor a sus peticiones los otros blakers se quedarán en suspenso ¿se habrán juntado Takao y Max? (¿Se han fijado que fics Takao Kyojou hay muy pocos?)  
  
Sub: por obvias razones!!!!  
  
Kaei: bueno, tienes razón, además yo creo que a Kyo le gusta más Emily (espero no morir por eso, pero es lo que pienso)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Kai y Ray se habían encontrado con un muy maltratado Tala...  
  
- Ray, mejor vamonos... no me agrada este lugar  
  
- ¿No te interesa saber que le pasa a Tala?  
  
-No mucho.  
  
- ¡Qué insensible! Si quieres quédate aquí yo iré a echar un vistazo rápido, te prometo no tardar.  
  
- Demo... –muy tarde Ray corría hábilmente hacia la abadía-  
  
Kai intentaba ver desde el lugar donde se había quedado los movimientos de Ray, este último subió ágilmente a un árbol dentro del patio principal para tener una mejor vista; Observaba con detenimiento la zona pero ni siquiera un simple guardia se divisaba. Miró hacia donde Kai y una imagen le congeló las venas.- Kai estaba en el suelo, frente a él estaba Bryan.- se apresuró hacia el lugar.- cuando llegó Kai había reaccionado, puesto en pie y empuñado su blade contra el joven integrante de los demoliton Boys.  
  
- ¡Kai! ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Yo... no...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Kai tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Bryan le daba la espalda, el nekojin presintió algo extraño y al mirar de frente al chico, encontró su rostro sin vida con una mirada de enfado hacia Kai. Ambos se pudieron dar cuenta que Bryan sostenía en su débil mano su blade, pareció querer levantarlo pero sin aviso previo su cuerpo se rindió y cayó siendo atajado por Kai.  
  
- Primero Tala y luego él. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?  
  
- No lo sé, yo te estaba mirando cuando de la nada salió, la verdad me asustó y caí de espalda, pensé que me atacaría así que saqué a Dranzer, pero...  
  
- Será mejor sacarlo de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.  
  
- Bien, lo llevaremos a la mansión  
  
- ¿No se darán cuenta?  
  
- Entraremos por un pasadizo secreto.  
  
Así ambos chicos llevaron cargando al agotado Bryan de regreso a la mansión Hiwatari.  
  
En un túnel oscuro y húmedo los ecos de los murmullos de unos chicos era lo único que se escuchaba, pero alguien los veía muy bien, a través de una cámara de visión nocturna, la imagen se proyectaba en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí...  
  
- No tenía contemplado esto... ¿cómo es posible que Bryan saliera de aquí?.... pensándolo mejor, esto puede ser beneficioso, aún necesito a Kai para terminar con los experimentos. ¿Ya sabe tala de esto?  
  
- No señor –responde un sujeto en bata blanca-  
  
- Bien, yo se lo diré cuando sea oportuno... ¿y el señor Voltaire?  
  
- No regresará hasta dentro de tres días. Tendrá tiempo para arreglar todo señor.  
  
- Eso me complace. La intervención de él sería desastrosa para mis planes... talvez él se haya rendido en sus propósitos, pero este aún sigue siendo mi proyecto y mientras tenga a Tala todo estará bien. Bryan no es tan indispensable su derrota con Ray le produjo un estado emocional inexplicable ¡qué se puede hacer es un experimento fallido! Sin embargo aún me falta Kai para terminar con esto... y viéndolo bien el joven Ray encaja perfectamente en mis planes, su espíritu de combate y esa devoción hacia Kai será interesante analizar.- extraer todos sus sentimientos nos será de gran utilidad –ríe malévolamente-  
  
- Como usted diga señor Boris.  
  
Ray y Kai habían puesto al joven en una recámara oculta en un ala de la mansión que parecía no habían arreglado en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
- Kai-chan, este lugar es muy lúgubre  
  
- Es lo más que puedo hacer por él.  
  
- Hay cientos de habitaciones en este lugar ¿y deseas ponerlo en un nido de ratas?  
  
- No sé por qué te preocupas por él. Casi te mata en el torneo.  
  
- Eso ya quedó atrás.  
  
- Pues yo no olvido que por su culpa estuviste un buen tiempo en el hospital.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! Kai estaba preocupado por mí. –dijo en tono sarcástico-.  
  
- Bueno... yo... –se sonroja-  
  
- Olvídalo; deberíamos ponerlo en otra ala, en el norte hay habitaciones muy impresionantes  
  
- ¿Has estado explorando? ¿No te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al neko? Y en tu caso...  
  
- No te enojes soy curioso por naturaleza...  
  
Su conversación fue interrumpida ya que Bryan comenzó a agitarse en la cama.- Ray tocó su frente. El chico que antes tenía nívea la piel ahora se había tornado roja, "tiene mucha fiebre" comentó Ray. Pero no podían hacer más que atenderlo ellos mismos ya que la intervención de algún doctor los descubriría.  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo Kai, no podemos dejarlo así  
  
- No conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarnos nunca fui de hacer muchos amigos... tendremos que atenderlo nosotros. Iré por un balde de agua y algunas toallas.  
  
Kai se encaminaba cuando Ray le toma por la cintura y abraza, le da un suave beso en los labios que el ruso corresponde con gusto. Ray le murmura al oído "Wo hai ni Kai-chan, pero también soy tu amigo" Kai se separa y con un poco mas de agrado va por lo ates dicho.  
  
En la abadía...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Bryan? –pregunta Tala-  
  
- Lo sacamos de su cama, parece que tubo otro ataque –contesta Boris-.  
  
- Pue-do... –tala detiene sus palabras en la garganta-  
  
- ¿Puedes qué?  
  
- Nada  
  
- Bien. Quiero que sigas espinado a Kai y el momento que lo veas separado del chino me avises enseguida ¿lo has comprendido?  
  
- Sí señor. –contestó débilmente-  
  
- Ahora ve al laboratorio te harán más estudios.  
  
- Sí... –dijo con miedo-  
  
En su alcoba Tala meditaba. Ya no quería ver mas científicos ni entrar de nuevo a ese tubo de análisis. Quería huir, salir de ahí, pero por varias razones no podía.- la primera era Bryan.- No podía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, antes de que los experimentos de Bio-Volt comenzaran, él era su mejor amigo. Por otro lado no sobreviviría mucho sin la ayuda de Boris... ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda pensó? En realidad si supiera que su amigo estaba bien, no le importaría nada. Sin los medicamentos no duraría mucho, pero sería libre... Boris era un miserable, nunca informó a Voltaire todas las arbitrariedades que cometieron con ellos, auque no creía que a ese viejo le importase mucho...  
  
Desde su derrota con Ray, algo en los arreglos genéticos de Bryan había fallado y estaba por tiempos conciente y furioso y por largos lapsos en un letargo profundo con altas fiebres, en otras ocasiones su temperatura bajaba al punto de la hipotermia. Se sentía muy mal por su amigo. "¿Ya estas listo?" Se escuchó una voz tras la puerta, el chico solo subió el cierre de su traje de pruebas (al estilo de buzo) y salió... "ellos terminarán quitándome mi voluntad por completo... " Con cada sesión Tala se convertía más y más en un simple muñeco.  
  
En la mansión Hiwatari:  
  
- La fiebre descendió muy rápido Kai, de hecho creo que está algo helado.  
  
- Lo hubiéramos dejado en la abadía.  
  
- ¡Pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto! –Kai se sorprendió de que Ray le gritara- No pienso escucharte.- iré por más mantas y una bolsa de agua caliente... ahora si me disculpas –y cerró la pesada puerta muy fuerte-.  
  
- No... era por eso... ¡rayos! –se sentía mal- lo decía porque seguramente ellos saben lo que le pasa a Bryan. Pero después de esto...  
  
En el salón principal de la mansión...  
  
- Joven Ray, ¿No ha visto al joven Kai? Acaban de llegar las cosas de su abuelo –le preguntó un mayordomo de blancos cabellos y graciosos bigote y cejas-  
  
- ¡No lo he visto! –le gritó- Oh... lo siento. Emmm... ¿podría darme algunas mantas y una bolsa de agua caliente?  
  
- Claro, ¿acaso se siente mal?  
  
- No, es... para mi blade "que razón tan tonta Ray" –se reprochó a sí mismo-  
  
- De acuerdo, pero, ¿no cree que aún para su Drigger es algo exagerado?  
  
- Bueno... yo... los usaré para entrenar -.-  
  
- Bien. –un buen mayordomo nunca pregunta de más-  
  
- "que alivio que no sepa nada del beyblade" –se dijo a si mismo Ray-  
  
El mayordomo no tardó con el encargo del chico. Le pidió que si veía al "Joven Kai" le hiciera favor de darle la información acerca de las cosas de su abuelo.- a lo que Ray aceptó, era un señor muy agradable y aunque se había dado cuenta de la relación entre ellos no decía una sola palabra. Conocía a Kai desde pequeño y cuando este regresó de la abadía le dio mucho gusto ya que él era algo más que un simple mayordomo de la familia Hiwatari...  
  
Al regresar Ray con las cosas se encontró muy sorprendido de que Kai estaba arrancando las tablas de las tapiadas ventanas, solo le faltaba una, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró sacarla, colocó la madera en silencio en el suelo.- No había notado que Ray había llegado y se había quedado sorprendido con la fuerza de Kai.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Solo quiero abrir las ventanas para que entre aire fresco.- este lugar ha estado cerrado por mucho tiempo y el aire de la calle le hará bien.  
  
Ray estaba estático al ver que Kai hacía tales cosas por Bryan, el ruso con mucha calma y su mirada indiferente tomó las mantas de las manos del nekojin y se las colocó a Bryan junto con la bolsa de agua caliente bajo el colchón. La mirada ambarina del chino se desvió hacia las viejas tablas y notó un color extraño en una de ellas se acercó a esta y un aroma inconfundible le llegó a su aguda nariz; era sangre y fresca miró las manos de Kai, quién seguía atendiendo al joven níveo- y notó que una fina línea roja corría de ellas.  
  
Sin decir nada salió de la habitación "sigue molesto" pensó Kai mientras su rostro se ensombrecía guardó sus adoloridas manos en los bolsillos para evitar que Ray lo viera sangrar. A los pocos momentos el chino regresó con agua, unas delgadas pinzas, antiséptico, vendas, en fin una serie de artificios curativos. Kai no le había visto directamente para que Ray no lo viera triste así que no notó que se acercaba lentamente y cuando tomo su mano del bolsillo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero dejo que su neko se encargara de él.  
  
Con cuidado sacaba las astillas de la mano de Kai, a pesar que le dolía, su semblante era como siempre.  
  
- ¿Ya no estas molesto?  
  
- -Ray levantó la vista y lo miró enfadado-  
  
- Me hubieras pedido ayuda para sacar los maderos. –reprochó, luego miró con ternura las manos de su joven ruso – yo siempre estaré aquí ¿lo recuerdas? – y le sonrió dulcemente- mira como quedaron tus manos...  
  
- No importa...  
  
- A mí si me importa –tomó la recién curada mano entre las suyas-.  
  
Kai acercó su rostro lentamente al de Ray para darle un suave beso, al que el chino correspondió instantáneamente. Tomó el rostro de Ray con la mano que seguía herida y al sentir dolor la separó-  
  
- -se ríe afectivamente- déjame ver... hay que curarte esta también; por cierto que las cosas de tu abuelo ya están aquí, el mayordomo quiere que las veas.  
  
- Iré en unos momentos –por ahora Kai quería disfrutar de los cuidados de su neko-.  
  
Tsusuku --------"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
kaei y su subconsciente: hay...... que lindo  
  
kaei: la verdad es que Kai es muy fuerte, pero no tenía que lastimarse así ¿no? espero que no esté quedando muy cursi; si está díganme y lo arreglo  
  
-- las dos recordando cierto capítulo de los simpson "todavía sirve, todavía sirve"--  
  
kaei: sí, todavía tiene arreglo si no les gusta  
  
kaei: ¿no es lindo como Kai sí le hace caso al neko?  
  
sub: todo sea por Rei-chan  
  
kaei: ¿no crees que ya debería ir a un psicólogo por estas pláticas contigo?  
  
Sub: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el fic?  
  
kaei: nada...  
  
ambas: ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! 


	4. Nicolaj el protector

espero les guste ese cap ¿listos para más sucesos rosas? por cierto constesto los review gracias por mandarlos  
  
Kara: gracias por tus notas y en cuanto a lo de los científicos pues... son los mismos que siempre han trabajado con Boris y arreglaron a cyber-Tala y los demás demolition Boys. Le hacen arreglos genéticos a su conveniencia... (Pobre)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Nicolaj el protector  
  
Kai daba instrucciones para que las cosas de su abuelo fueran llevadas a diferentes lugares. Ningún empleado hizo alusión de sus vendadas manos, solo a cierto hombre le llamó la atención, sabía que no era de su "total" incumbencia, así que solo le diría...  
  
- Joven Kai, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?  
- Claro –dijo algo extrañado- ahora regreso Ray.  
  
Nicolaj –pronunciad "nicolai"- era un mayordomo bastante peculiar, a pesar de ser de avanzada edad su condición era excelente, más de lo normal –decía Kai- la verdad es que él no sabía como, pero siempre que se hallaba en las mansiones Hiwatari Nicolaj siempre estaba ahí, nunca le dio importancia...  
  
- Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?  
- Creo que lo han estado siguiendo joven, me preocupa su seguridad.  
- ¡Ja que gracioso! No seas paranoico Nicolaj –Kai se da la media  
vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, detiene la mano en el picaporte y  
se queda en silencio un rato... pensando... analizando. Se gira y  
mira inquisitivamente a Nicolaj- Tú no lo crees ¡Tú lo sabes! Tú no  
eres lo que aparentas ¡Explícate!  
- ............-suspira-Antes que nada quiero que sepa que he sido muy  
feliz trabajando para usted y esto que voy a hacer no debería...  
pero... si consulto esto con su abuelo sería violar mi juramento, y  
el joven Ray...  
- Nicolaj, estas balbuceando, no te comprendo. ¿Qué pasa con Ray?  
- Yo no puedo pedirle que no le diga esto a nadie, yo no puedo  
pedirle nada, pero apelo a su consideración, esto que le voy a  
decir no debería decirlo.  
- ¡Quieres decirlo de una buena vez!  
- -tomó aire- Más que un mayordomo yo soy miembro de una familia de  
guardaespaldas que han estado al servicio de la familia Hiwatari  
desde tiempos inmemoriales. A cada Hiwatari que nace se le asigna  
un protector, siempre, desde el día en que nace, lo cuida y  
protege, no se le separa. cuando usted nació Joven Kai yo fui  
elegido para su protección, pero usted fue un caso muy, muy  
especial... -se queda pensativo-  
- -Kai escuchaba atentamente- ¿Y? ¿Por qué te detienes?  
- Lo siento, estaba recordando esos días... como sea le decía que  
usted fue un caso muy especial ya que su abuelo no quiso que yo lo  
siguiera a todas partes, y cuando ingresó a la abadía yo me quedé  
sin protegido. Tal vez usted no lo recuerde ya que era muy pequeño,  
pero se divertía largas horas jugado en esta mansión a mi cuidado.  
–sonríe recordando- desde su partida su abuelo cambió mis órdenes  
jurando que jamás le diría acerca de mi protección, así que después  
del incidente con el Black Dranzer y usted y su abuelo se fueran al  
Japón seguí cuidando de usted desde una distancia lejana.  
- Eso explica muchas cosas acerca de ti –dijo relajadamente-  
- Me fue aún más difícil no poder acompañarlo mientras viajaba con  
los Bladebreakers... tal vez yo no debería decir esto... de hecho  
no debería... pero yo le he tomado gran afecto y simpatía, sobre  
todo porque su vida no ha sido fácil y aún así ha logrado vencer  
las adversidades usted solo.  
- ......Yo..... No sé que decir... gracias, supongo... Pero aún no me  
has dicho que tiene que ver Ray en todo esto. –Kai se había  
conmovido aunque no lo exteriorizaba-  
- Bien, como ya dije desde hace mucho tiempo mi protección ha sido ha  
distancia, es por eso que sé lo que pasa a su alrededor aún cuando  
no esté cerca. La alta tecnología siempre es el mejor aliado de un  
buen guardián! El punto es que desde hace algunos meses el joven  
Tala lo ha estado siguiendo y...  
- ¡Qué! ¡Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes!  
- Como ya le dije no podía, no me preocupaba mucho, ya que yo puedo  
impedir cualquier cosa que el nefasto de Boris intente, pero desde  
hace unos días el joven Tala ha estado más interesado en su  
huésped..  
- ¡Boris! ¿¡En Ray!? Sabía que ese sucio manipulador seguía tramando  
algo.  
- Me preocupan usted y el joven Ray, la razón de que no consulte esto  
con su abuelo es que... no creo que le interese el joven chino y  
menos al saber que usted... y él... bueno... ya sabe.  
- ¡Qué! –Kai se muestra enfadado- ¡eso ya es violar mi privacidad y  
no te lo permito!  
- ¡No! ¡Le juro que jamás lo he hecho! Es solo que... me doy cuenta  
¿lo recuerda? Lo conozco muy bien. ¡Le juro por mi honor que jamás  
he violado su privacidad! Y yo me he encargado de que nadie más en  
esta mansión lo haga ni hoy ni nunca. Pero se lo digo porque aunque  
sé que no debiera, ahora mi protección se ha extendido al joven  
Ray, y sin quererlo también le he tomado simpatía es un joven muy  
agradable –sonríe-  
- ¿Qué se ha extendido tu protección?  
- Bueno... –un tono de nervios aparece en la voz de Nicolaj- cuando  
el protegido encuentra pareja... es también obligación de los  
guardianes como yo ofrecerles protección. No miento cuando digo que  
primero soy comida de Bestia Bit antes que dejar que ese loco les  
haga daño.  
- ....  
  
Kai se había quedado sin palabras estaba conmovido de nuevo, avergonzado por lo de "pareja" molesto por que "a buena hora se viene enterando" en fin, una serie de emociones le invadían el cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que dice?  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esto viene a explicar muchas cosas en mi  
vida... ahora que lo pienso nunca me faltó atención en cosas que  
parecían sin importancia, pero ahora que lo pienso...  
- Son sin importancia se lo aseguro, créame que lamento no haber  
podido hacerle la vida tan fácil como se supone debería haber sido.  
  
- Es culpa de mi abuelo, él siempre nunca me quiso en serio.  
- No, se equivoca, es solo que él no sabe como tratarlo, la muerte de  
sus padres le afectó mucho. Usted era muy pequeño y él no sabía  
como tratar a un niño como usted, y darle el cariño que necesitaba.  
No lo hizo con su hijo, jamás supo cómo.  
- Eso no lo exime de abandonarme en una abadía para entrenarme como  
arma. ¡Y ya no quiero hablar de él!  
- Bien... pero... ¿ya leyó la carta que viene con sus cosas?  
- No, aún no. y no me interesa tengo otras cosas que hacer...  
- ¿Desea algo para su repentino enfermo?  
- Pero cómo... –suspira- No importa... no, no necesita nada; Ray lo  
ha cuidado bien.  
- En la abadía ya saben que el joven Bryan está aquí. Interceptaron  
la señal de una de mis cámaras de visión nocturna en el túnel 1-A.  
- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué tramará Boris? ¡Mañana mismo iré y si es necesario  
enfrentarme a todos los Demoliton Boys lo haré!  
- ¿Tengo que decirle que el Drigger del Joven Ray sería de mucha  
ayuda si esta pensando hacer lo que creo que está pensando hacer?  
- ¡Conoces nuestros Blades!  
- Soy el guardián del mejor Beyluchador del mundo, sin mencionar que  
me encanta el deporte –sonríe- me gustaba verlo jugar cuando era  
tan solo un niño  
- -se ruboriza un poco- iré a terminar de ver que fue de las cosas de  
mi abuelo.  
  
Kai sale de ese salón para encontrarse con una escena bastante cómica.- Ahí estaba Ray intentando darse a entender lo mejor que podía con la ama de llaves, Ray no sabía nada de Ruso, y su problema para comunicarse con la servidumbre era evidente. La señora delgada, alta y de gran porte parecía tenerle mucha paciencia a lo que Ray intentaba decirle. La escena era bastante cómica los ojos de aquella mujer examinaban la boca de Ray no solo porque esos colmillos llamaban la atención de cualquiera; También intentaba entender lo que Ray inútilmente expresaba con mímica mientras hablaba despacio.  
  
- ¡Y menos te va a entender si maldices en chino! –Kai comienza a  
carcajearse-  
  
Kai se tira en un sofá con una mano en la frente y otra en el estómago ya que no paraba de reír. La ama de llaves miró a Kai reírse y, aunque le sorprendió ya que nunca lo había visto, también comenzó a soltar una risa controlada.  
  
- Bueno, ya estuvo bien ¿no?  
  
Kai se reía más y Ray le suplicaba que se detuviera en chino, lo que aumentaba la risa de Kai, al cabo de un rato Ray también comenzó a reírse como lo hacía Kai. Cuando se controlaron Kai se sentía mejor que nunca en la vida, nunca había reído así, eso solo era porque Ray estaba ahí.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
- Intentaba decirle que hacía un poco de frío y que si no podía  
prender la calefacción o algo por el estilo  
- Casi olvido que China no es país tan frío como Rusia  
  
Kai miró a la ama de llaves en ruso le dijo que prepararan la cena y mandara a alguien a prender la chimenea. A Ray le encantaba oír en labios de su Kai otro idioma, era divertido. Después de una abundante cena ambos se retiraron al salón principal, la chimenea llevaba encendida un rato y ya había calentado toda la habitación creando un ambiente muy acogedor y lleno de paz. Ray se sentó en la alfombra y Kai se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, ambos frente a la chimenea, aunque a Ray al principio el olor a madera quemada se le hizo demasiado, poco a poco se le fue haciendo dulce gracias a las castañas que también ardían, se relajó tanto que empezó a dormitar.  
  
Kai miraba embelesado como las llamas jugaban en el rostro de Ray, se sentó junto a él en la alfombra, y el chino al sentir tan cerca a su chico lo abrazó por la cintura recostándose en él. Pasó un lapso muy relajante hasta que un ruido llegó a los oídos de Kai.  
  
- Ray, ¿escuchaste eso?  
- ¿Escuchar qué? –dijo medio dormido-  
- No lo puedo creer, no creo qué tú, TÚ el del oído de... un  
segundo... tú, eres tú, tú haces ese ruido ¿qué ruido es ese?  
- -Ray no dijo nada solo sonrió y abrazó más a Kai y ese sonido en el  
interior de Ray se hizo más intenso-.  
- ¡Vaya que si le haces honor a tu tribu!  
  
Ese sonido que Ray producía le relajaba bastante, y tenerlo tan cerca aún más, sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos...  
  
Nicolaj y la ama de llaves miraron la escena con una sonrisa como de padres. ella le preguntó si apagaba la chimenea a lo que Nicolaj negó con la cabeza, podía quedarse toda la noche prendida era una chimenea vieja pero muy segura.  
  
Temprano en la mañana, toda la mansión callada, aún ningún sonido era perceptible. A lo lejos el ruido de un auto...aún nadie despertaba...la reja de la mansión se abría automáticamente... ese ligero ruido llegó a los oídos de Ray... pasos muy cerca de la puerta...el joven tigre estaba despierto pero no abría los ojos, estaba muy cómodo en la cálida alfombra abrazando a Kai, se encontraban frente a frente.  
  
Unos pasos por toda la mansión, la puerta del salón se abre, las pesadas cortinas aún estaban cerradas, sin embargo ya había suficiente luz, los ojos del hombre que recién llegaba se abrieron como nunca al ver lo que ante ellos estaba.  
  
Era una mentira, su nieto, su propio nieto abrazaba a un chico, y no cualquier chico, ese, ese gato despreciable miembro de ese equipo que tanto odiaba. Intentó tranquilizarse seguramente era un error. Los ruidos de personas que entraban y salían se hicieron un poco más fuertes, y el joven de cabello azul se movió un poco y pegó su frente al chino.  
  
La ira que sentía era incontrolable y como un estallido salió de su boca.  
  
- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!  
  
Ese estruendo hizo saltar al joven tigre que sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.- se levantó inmediatamente y miró con horror al hombre parado que a su vez lo miraba con furia. Kai también se sintió bastante asustado pero esa voz ya la conocía, así que su temor fue diferente, se levantó del suelo para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su abuelo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que regresabas mañana?  
- No estas en posición de hacer preguntas Kai. ¡Quieres explicarme  
qué hacías ahí!  
- Lo que parece durmiendo hasta que tú llegaste.  
- ¡Explícame que hacía ese chiquillo contigo!  
- No es de tu incumbencia.  
- ¡Te abrazaba! ¡Y tú también lo hacías!  
- Eso es porque Ray es...  
- ¡Si terminas esa frase Kai te arrepentirás toda tu vida!  
  
Ray ya había recuperado la serenidad y pensaba intervenir, no quería causar problemas, redimirse con el abuelo de Kai...  
  
- yo...-comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por los ayudantes de Voltaire-  
- Señor, ¿desea algo más?  
- ¡Sí! Kai vendrás conmigo y ustedes ¡llévense a este mocoso y que no  
le queden ganas de regresar!  
  
Los fornidos ayudantes de Voltaire eran varios, Kai corrió junto a Ray para evitar cualquier cosa, ambos chicos miraban como varios hombres se acercaban.  
  
- ¡No lo permitiré! –gritó Kai-  
- ¡Entonces también te traeré por la fuerza! –contestó su abuelo-  
  
Los guardias se arrojaron contra los chicos Ray era bastante hábil y escapaba con facilidad, Kai no era tan rápido pero era lo bastante fuerte para librarse de ellos.  
  
- ¡Corre! –le gritó el nekojin-  
  
Corrió hacia el sillón y lo saltó hábilmente pasando junto a Voltaire, Kai le siguió de cerca; no por nada Ray era hábil sabía no poco de artes marciales. Voltaire gritó con energía que los detuvieran.- Así que Ray se abría paso barriendo a varios de los miembros de la escolta del dueño de Bio-Volt Kai lo seguía muy de cerca, corrían esquivando mesas y guardias.  
  
Algunos empleados que se levantaban temprano y escucharon el barullo estaban dispuestos a detener al "lo que fuera" que lo causara, pero cuando veían pasar a toda velocidad al "amo Kai" se quedaban helados. la puerta estaba a unos cuantos pasos Ray abrió una de ellas solo para encontrarse con un enorme sujeto que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Ray aprovechó su ignorancia y quiso esquivarlo pero ese sujeto era el guardia personal de Voltaire, el sujeto quiso detenerlo y teclearlo pero Ray fue más rápido y saltó, Kai se había detenido para enfrentarse a los demás que venían atrás. Después de unos momentos el puño de aquel gorila pegó en el estómago de Ray haciéndolo caer de rodillas.  
  
- ¡Ray!  
  
Los guardias llegaron y aunque Kai trató de resistirse, ya lo tenían bien sujeto, solo veía como otros tomaban a Ray y se lo llevaban. El tigre no decía nada estaba sin aire, sintió como lo cargaban fuera de la mansión, sentía como los copos de nieve que desde esa mañana caían, lo tocaban. Intentó recuperarse de ese tremendo golpe, casi estaban afuera.  
  
- ¿No dijo el señor Voltaire que no le dejáramos ganas de volver?  
–preguntó uno  
- ¡Sí! Eso dijo –contestó otro y se rió-  
  
Arrojaron con violencia a Ray hacia un montículo de nieve bajo un árbol de afuera, eso fue definitivo y Ray quedó inconsciente mientras la nieve seguía derritiéndose en su cuerpo que estaba caliente por haber corrido de esa manera. Hacía unos momentos estaba lleno de alegría al lado de Kai en aquella cálida sala y ahora no sabía de sí y poco a poco la nieve lo cubría.  
  
Tsusuku --------" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kaei: ¡Hey! I like it  
Me gusto lo de la desesperada carrera. ¿qué opinan? 


	5. sin saber de tí

Capítulo 5  
  
Kara gracias por leerlo (eres la única) y espero que te guste este nuevo cap  
  
Kaei: no tengo más que decir solo ¡Espero que les guste!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
-¡Suéltenme! ¡Les ordeno que me suelten! -gritaba Kai desesperado-  
  
Kai intentaba librarse de los tres escoltas que lo llevaban escaleras arriba. Solo pudo ver cómo Ray desaparecía por la puerta principal semi inconsciente.- Los sujetos lo arrojaron dentro de un gran salón, la oficina de Voltaire.- la puerta, sería imposible salir por ahí con seguridad estaba cerrada, ¿las ventanas? Tenían barrotes, justo como en la abadía...  
  
-¿Sacaron a ese mocoso de aquí?  
  
-Sí señor, tal vez la nieve se encargue de él.  
  
-...........¿y Kai?  
  
-Como lo ordenó lo encerramos en su estudio señor.  
  
-Quiero que cierren todas las posibles entradas a la mansión, que preparen el desayuno. No tardaré en bajar con Kai.  
  
-Como usted ordene.  
  
Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una esquina cerrando con fuerza sus puños, lo que veía por la ventana era el patio de atrás, ni siquiera los guardias custodiaban ese lugar era un largo camino hacia abajo terminando en un frágil y congelado lago. La puerta se abre lentamente y la figura de aquella persona que de nuevo le causaba sufrimiento a Kai, se vislumbraba en el marco.  
  
-¡¿Dónde esta Ray?!  
  
-¡Jamás volverás a ver a ese niño!  
  
-¡Tú no puedes impedírmelo!  
  
-¿No? La semana que viene entrarás al colegio que he escogido para ti, no esta muy lejos; en Vladimir*  
  
-¡Yo no he decidido aún si iré o no!  
  
-No pensaba obligarte a nada Kai, pero con tu comportamiento harás que te lleve fuera del alcance del mundo.  
  
-¿¡Qué hiciste con Ray?!  
  
-Ni siquiera me atreveré a preguntar lo que significa ese chiquillo para ti; temo que en la respuesta me dé un infarto. El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.  
  
-¡Te juro abuelo que si algo le sucede a Ray...  
  
-¡Bajarás a desayunar conmigo! Y no se hablará más del asunto. -se encaminó a la puerta- y Kai... hace frío ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar un gato bajo la nieve? -dijo y cerró de nuevo la puerta-.  
  
Las últimas palabras de su abuelo habían paralizado todo el cuerpo de Kai, la imagen de Ray bajo la fría nieve congelándose lo había hecho caer de rodillas, no decía nada, sus ojos incluso se negaron a creerlo y derramar lágrimas. Solo se encontraba ahí en el suelo con la mirada fija en la nada.  
  
No, no podía quedarse ahí; él era Kai, Kai Hiwatari y nada se opondría en su camino, agitó la cabeza para recuperar su sangre fría y comenzó a analizar el problema: estaba encerrado, intentar escapar era una opción cuando saliera del estudio. Pero necesitaba actuar rápido y el encierro se lo impedía. Súbitamente una idea llegó a su mente. Él contaba con algo que su abuelo talvez no había previsto, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del ruso, sus temores se alejaban poco a poco.  
  
Mientras esperaba que le llamaran a desayunar Kai fijó su atención en el escritorio de su abuelo. La noche anterior habían subido a dejar ciertas cosas y ciertamente alguna podría ayudarle, y sino bueno, aún contaba con su idea. abrió un cajón... nada... otro, solo papeles de Bio-Volt que no tenían valor alguno. El último cajón... ¡rayos! cerrado con llave, intentó abrirlo pero no pudo, en su desesperación tomó un portaplumas del escritorio y lo arrojó contra un cuadro enorme del palacio de Kremlin. El cuadro cayó sin remedio, pero había algo más que era cubierto por el cuadro. Kai se acercó y miró el retrato enmarcado que yacía en el suelo. Se quedó sin habla. Una foto de él en las piernas de su abuelo, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca ¿la razón? El abuelo extendía su mano entregándole algo... un blade... ¡Dranzer! Ahora lo recordaba Dranzer era un regalo de su abuelo... y el mismo Voltaire tenía una enorme sonrisa; Era esa misma mansión en el patio.- al fondo un vasto campo y Nicolaj observaba no muy lejos. Era una foto llena de felicidad. El un poco nublado recuerdo había regresado a la memoria de Kai. Su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras recordaba, no tuvo corazón para destrozar la foto así que la dejó sobre el escritorio, justo junto a la carta que su abuelo había mandado.  
  
"Kai:  
  
Te escribo diciendo que volveré a casa mañana, el vuelo se adelantó. Tengo muchos planes juntos, incluso si no deseas asistir al colegio lo entenderé.- ahora que Bio-Volt toma otro rumbo no tendrás nada que ver nuevamente con Boris; ni amistades que nublen tu juicio. Esos niños te hacían débil Kai y recuerda que tú eres mi nieto un Hiwatari, debes ser fuerte como el heredero. Se acabaron los viajes a Japón, pero si aún deseas practicar beyblade esta bien, iniciaremos un nuevo equipo ruso contigo capitaneándolo.  
  
Te veo mañana muy temprano talvez te gustaría recorrer la ciudad con tu viejo abuelo...  
  
Voltaire"  
  
Kai miraba con una sonrisa extraña la carta, ese tipo de sonrisa sólo se veía en él cuando su juicio comenzaba a alterarse, cuando se unió a Boris en el torneo esa misma expresión lo acompañaba mientras destrozaba uno tras otro blade.  
  
La puerta se abrió y tres hombres fuertes dispuestos a volver a sujetar a Kai entraron.  
  
-Joven Kai, su abuelo quiere que baje.  
  
-Será mejor que no se resista.  
  
No dijo nada camino hacia fuera obedeciendo lo que los tipos le decían, parecía no tener intención de llevarles la contraria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Un crujido... un crujido muy peculiar es lo que escucha, lo había escuchado la noche anterior, al igual que ese aroma, dulce, agradable, todo esta oscuro, suena chocar un instrumento de metal contra algo... ¿cristal? No... su oído sabe que no es cristal es... ¡porcelana! Pero... otro aroma le llega de repente, también es agradable.- lentamente abre los ojos pasa un poco para que enfoque con claridad. Una mujer, una alta y delgada cortesana lo mira y le dirige una sonrisa, tiene una charola en sus manos.  
  
Ray se incorpora lentamente con una mano en la cabeza, tan pronto las frazadas lo dejan, un frío le recorre, se percata de que no tiene ropa, tan solo lleva su ropa interior, por esta causa un color rojizo sube a sus mejillas.  
  
-emmm... y... ¿mi ropa? -dice muy bajo, su garganta le molesta un poco-  
  
La dama sólo le sonríe y coloca la charola en sus piernas, Ray recuerda que ella no habla nada de japonés mucho menos chino, solo le devuelve la mirada a la ama de llaves y mira la charola en su regazo. El aroma que le hizo despertar... era delicioso Ray ya lo había probado la segunda o tercera noche de su llegada era "strogonov" caliente y humeante.- la dulce mujer lo miró esperando que lo comiera.  
  
Mientras el chico degustaba del plato caliente, recordaba lo que había pasado, parece que la nieve lo había cubierto por completo, miró hacia la chimenea y su ropa se encontraba secándose al calor de esta. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado bajo la nieve? Lo suficiente para que su garganta le molestara y se sintiera muy cansado y pesado.- además de que la cabeza le estallaba, no sabía si era por ese último golpe contra el árbol, pero era insoportable.- seguía dirigiendo la cuchara a su boca pero toda la habitación seguía dando vueltas y su mirada se nublaba, soltó aquel instrumento y apenas podía pensar; solo sintió la suave mano de la mujer tocarle la cara, acto seguido sus pupilas se contrajeron al sentir algo extremadamente frío en su pecho, y ya que se encontraba sin ropa fue aún más intenso.- brincó por la sensación, miró a aquella mujer quién le había colocado una bolsa con hielo.- lo miraba con una sonrisa, aún no decía nada, solo pasaba aquella compresa por todo su cuerpo.- era una extraña sensación y aunque la fiebre hacía sus mejillas sonrojar un poco aquella acción lo hacía aún más...  
  
Fueron alrededor de dos horas Ray no sabía que hacer o cómo preguntarle a aquella mujer qué había sido de Kai, sin contar que no lo dejaba levantarse aún cuando sus ropas estaban secas desde hacía ya tiempo. Así que el chico examinó dónde se encontraba, era cálido ya que todo era de madera, no había ventanas, la chimenea era muy pequeña y todo el humo era extraído por una campana; aunque el lugar era amplio, sólo había dos camas con sus respectivas mesas de noche, una mesa principal, una pequeña cocineta y un armario. - en la mesa de noche había una foto que Ray al principio no notó pero cuando por segunda vez posó su mirada en ella la tomó entre sus manos con mucha sorpresa, ahí estaba Kai muy pequeño sentado en las piernas de su abuelo recibiendo a Dranzer, al fondo la mansión y Nicolaj muy cerca... Nicolaj... ahora recordaba con él si podría entenderse. Ray colocó un dedo en la imagen del mayordomo para indicarle a la mujer, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza un poco triste, tomo la foto en sus manos y la miró con ternura, luego la colocó encima de la mesa.  
  
La fiebre de Ray había bajado y decidido se levantó de la cama. Tomó sus ropas, esperaba que la ama de llaves lo detuviera como en ocasiones anteriores; esta vez sólo alternaba su mirada entre el chino y la foto.  
  
Ray terminó de vestirse le hizo una silenciosa reverencia a la mujer y abrió la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una puerta de metal detrás de esta, intentó abrirla pero como era de esperarse estaba cerrada...  
  
-...Kai... -comenzó a decir muy suave- Kai...  
  
Ray comenzó a sentir desesperación, la mujer le abrazó y él solo comenzó a lamentarse repitiendo el nombre de Kai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kai y su abuelo tenían un silencioso desayuno  
  
-¿No le dices nada a tu abuelo?  
  
-....  
  
-Ya sé por qué estas tan tranquilo, pero si crees que soy tan tonto para olvidarme de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor o aún mejor ¡para no actuar rápido! Me decepcionas Kai.  
  
--a Kai le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero no cambió su semblante-  
  
-¿No preguntas?  
  
-...  
  
-Bien, supongo que aún te aferras a que ese tonto mayordomo salvará a tu amigo ¡estas soñando!  
  
-¡Qué!  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¿No irás a decirme que esa era tu esperanza de salvar al chico de su destino?  
  
Kai se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta... cerrada  
  
-¡Déjame salir!  
  
-Ya olvídalo  
  
Comenzaba a perder la razón cuando la puerta se abrió y aquel sujeto que había dejado lastimado a Ray entró...  
  
-Enciérralo en su habitación -ordenó Voltaire- algo decepcionado.  
  
Kai solo miraba como ese enorme sujeto se acercaba a él...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
-¿Y bien? Espero que el despertarme a esta hora tenga un fin justificado Tala.  
  
-El señor Voltaire ha regresado de Japón  
  
-¡Cómo dices!  
  
-Eso no es todo parece que encontró juntos a Kai y a Ray y le dio un ataque de ira, arrojó al chino fuera y parece que encerró a Kai dentro de la mansión. Sin contar que la seguridad se incrementó bastante.  
  
-¡Rayos! ¿Pero sabes dónde está ahora Ray? ¿Cierto? -preguntó Boris inquisitivamente-  
  
-Afirmativo.  
  
-Bien irás de inmediato y traerás a Ray.  
  
--se sorprende-... s-sí.  
  
-Llévate tranquilizantes y lo que necesites; no quiero sorpresas.  
  
-Afirmativo -se encamina-  
  
-Y Tala... no quiero que falles ¿comprendes?  
  
El chico sale de esa habitación ¿Más problemas con ellos? ¿Qué quería Boris con Ray? En cierto modo le tenía un poco de rencor a Ray por haber vencido a Bryan y haberlo dejado en ese estado, pero entendía perfectamente que si no lo hubiera hecho Bryan lo hubiese matado. Aún así lo mejor sería enfocarse en ese rencor y olvidar lo demás.  
  
-Esto me obliga a actuar rápido, pero si conozco bien a Voltaire habrá cometido el error de haberme quitado a Nicolaj del camino, así Tala no tendrá problemas para secuestrar a Ray, ahora Wolfborg es un poco más poderoso y contando con los dardos todo estaría bien. Es una buena oportunidad. Ahora lo difícil será conseguir a Kai... no... viéndolo bien, cuando logre escapar de Voltaire lo primero que hará será rescatar a su gato y ahí es donde el hijo pródigo regresará a casa. -ríe, en la mesa presiona un botón- que preparen un tubo de análisis tendremos un nuevo invitado -ríe de nuevo-  
  
Tala corre hábilmente para evitar los guardias que ahora recorrían furtivamente toda la mansión. Llega hasta una construcción pequeña no lejos de la principal, abre la puerta, pero al encontrarla sin cerrojo entra con cautela, no hay nada, solo un vaso de cristal hecho mil pedazos a un lado de la puerta, mira en todas direcciones ¿dónde estaría él si fuera una entrada secreta que pertenece a alguien muy astuto? Mira hacia arriba... ¡Bingo! Una lámpara con un ventilador de techo integrado ¿un ventilador en una construcción de un solo piso en Rusia? Toma una silla y desmonta la lámpara una diminuta argolla se observa, tira de ella y un panel de seguridad es el siguiente obstáculo de Tala. Pasa un pincel por todo el tablero y las huellas digitales se comienzan a ver. Falta saber cuál es la secuencia correcta... pueden ser cien mil combinaciones pero, los números se le hacen conocidos ¡el cumpleaños de Kai! Información que Boris consideró importante que él memorizara... lo teclea y... listo una placa en el mismo techo comienza a deslizarse.  
  
Ya desde un principio a Tala le pareció que la construcción era más alta, así que un túnel y luego unas largas e interminables escaleras hacia abajo le esperan.  
  
Donde Ray...  
  
El chico ya se hallaba más tranquilo y se sentía considerablemente mejor aún desolado y sobre todo desesperado por no poder saber nada de lo que estaba pasando ya que no podía comunicarse con la ama de llaves. La mujer estaba en la reserva, eso que Ray creía era un armario no era más que una inmensa despensa.- eran unos cuatro escalones hacia abajo y luego una enorme alacena. Ray miraba la puerta cerrada de esta cuando un extraño ruido le llegó a los oídos a pesar de que la puerta era de metal escuchaba perfectamente. "¡Ya era hora!" pensaba después de unos segundos se escuchó un "bip" y la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente.  
  
Cuándo se abrió por completo nadie estaba ahí, ¡nadie! Se encaminó lentamente y se asomó vio unas oscuras e interminables escaleras al frente, luego quiso mirar a un lado pero un puñetazo en la cara se lo impidió, por instinto regresó a la habitación para ponerse en guardia, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca al ver quién era el que lo enfrentaba ¡Tala! Y empuñaba su blade.  
  
Ray llevó una mano a su bolsillo buscando a Drigger, cuando recordó que lo dejó junto con el blade de Kai, se lamentó ya que era la primera vez desde que lo tenía que no lo llevaba consigo. ¿Qué le quedaba? Defenderse como pudiera.  
  
-No traes tu blade ¿cierto? -le dice Tala- Bien entonces no usaré a Wolfborg.  
  
Ray vio una oportunidad de escapar así que intentó barrerlo como lo hizo con los guardias, pero Tala era más hábil, así comenzó una furiosa pelea.  
  
La ama de llaves que escuchó la pelea se asomó y se encaminaba a ayudar al chico cuando la imagen de Nicolaj y sus consejos llegaron a su mente. Así que cerró en silencio la puerta y se agachó tapándose los oídos intentando no escuchar lo que pasaba; rogando porque Tala dejara la puerta abierta. Se mordía los labios para apagar sus deseos de ayudar a Ray...  
  
Finalmente Tala pudo empuñar su arma y disparó un dardo que se clavó en el brazo de Ray, lo tomó y arrojó lejos, siguió dirigiendo sus golpes y patadas a Tala que se defendía como podía. Hasta que el somnífero hizo su trabajo y Ray caía sin remedio siendo atajado por Tala para que no se lastimara.  
  
-Eres fuerte no caíste de inmediato... (¿por qué hice eso?) Admito que si esto se hubiera prolongado más me hubieras ganado. -Tomó a Ray y se lo llevó en la espalda.  
  
Tala se detuvo en la puerta y miró la puerta de la reserva, lo pensó unos instantes y comenzó a subir las oscuras escaleras con Ray en su espalda preguntándose por qué no lo había dejado caer ¿Acaso después de todo el chino le agradaba? ¡No! Él era la causa del estado de Bryan.  
  
De nuevo Ray no sabía de sí pero esa dosis de somnífero le hizo soñar que jamás volvería a ver a Kai y... ¿en verdad alguna vez lo vería nuevamente?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kaei: bien, este es el fic "dejemos a Ray inconsciente" lo siento...  
  
Sub. : pero admite que hasta tú te estas emocionando  
  
Kaei: ¡espero no ser la única! ¿Les está gustando? Porfis díganme  
  
* Vladimir = ciudad al Norte de Moscú  
  
el palacio de Kremlin era la antigua residencia de los zares.- se encuentra en la plaza roja  
  
strogonov es un plato Ruso muy caro y muy, muy sabroso. ¿No se les antoja?  
  
Sub. : ¿qué?  
  
Kaei: pues el strogonov o ir a Rusia ¡me muero por ir!  
  
Sub. : pues según yo te morías por ser el ama de llaves recorriendo con el hielo el pecho de Ray  
  
Kaei: ¡QUÉ! ¡QUÉ! Oye... eso no era de conocimiento público...  
  
Sub. : jajajajajaja 


	6. bajo el hielo

Will: arigatô espero esto sea de tu agrado y pronto recibirás un mail mío con una molestia (interprétese ayuda) jeje  
  
Kara: ¡Gracias por leerlo! De verdad muchas.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Bajo el hielo  
  
Parece que salir sería más fácil. Tala se preguntaba por qué ya no había tantos guardias, cuando escuchó mucho barullo y guardias gritando "¡Qué no escapen!" Le hizo pensar que no era el momento para quedarse parado esperando a que lo vieran. Miró el rostro junto al suyo que seguía inconsciente, le dirigió una ligera mirada de enfado.- "-Menos mal que no pesas lo que aparentas-" pensó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a la abadía.  
  
Varios minutos antes...  
  
- Que estúpidos al encerrarme en mi habitación –pensó Kai-  
  
Kai abrió un cajón de la cómoda y de una pequeña bolsa de piel tomó a Dranzer, la imagen de aquella foto le vino a la mente, agitó la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa; después toma a Drigger; mira aquel blade unos instantes, pasó su dedo por el bit de poder, cerró su puño pensando que Ray estaba bien, él debería estar bien no era cualquier persona era uno de los mejores beyluchadores del mundo, era fuerte y decidido era... al que amaba.  
  
Unos agitados pasos por la escalera, no había ya tiempo, colocó a Drigger en aquella bolsa y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- tomó su lanzador y colocó a Dranzer en él, los apresurados pasos se dirigían a su puerta, enfiló su disparo a la puerta para terminar con el desafortunado que fuera. Kai no tendría el menor titubeo en dirigir su poderoso blade en contra de quién fuera... incluso... su mismo abuelo.  
  
La puerta se abrió muy rápido y Kai solo miró una vez, lo suficiente para desviar su disparo y que el blade se incrustara a unos centímetros del rostro de aquella persona, misma que desencajó a Dranzer del marco y entró con una mirada bastante agitada y sangrando de un hombro.  
  
- ¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó aquel hombre al que Kai pensaba perdido-  
  
Nicolaj entregó el blade a Kai, quién no lo pensaba dos veces en lanzar a Dranzer para abrirse camino hasta el patio, rompía cosas con las que los guardias chocaban o simplemente pasaba muy cerca de sus piernas haciéndolos caer.- corrieron con muchos cerca de ellos, los guardias no pudieron seguirles el paso ya que se habían arrojado por el pequeño acantilado hacia el lago en el patio de atrás. Kai intentaba no pisar el hielo para que no se rompiese; cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Nicolaj hacía un pequeño agujero en este.  
  
- ¿Acaso estás loco? No importa que tan bien entrenados estemos, entrar ahí sería un suicidio para cualquiera.  
  
- Esta mansión tiene mucha historia joven Kai  
  
- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?  
  
- Durante la guerra fría los Hiwatari hicieron muchas modificaciones a la mansión.- incluso un refugio anti-bombas. Confío en que su abuelo no conoce a la perfección la mansión, sólo sígame.  
  
Nicolaj siguió rompiendo el hielo con la mayor rapidez posible, Kai solo miró estupefacto que debajo del hielo había una puerta metálica que Nicolaj abrió descubriendo un diminuto agujero oscuro.  
  
- Bien primero usted, es una caída algo larga, confío en que sabe cómo aterrizar.  
  
- Pero...  
  
En ese momento escucharon cerca a los guardias y Kai solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se arrojó dentro del túnel; Nicolaj tomó la puerta y se arrojó igual cerrándola por dentro.  
  
Al caer Kai, se encontró en una boca de lobo, no veía nada, el blanco paisaje de hacía un momento no ayudaba nada para que sus ojos se adaptaran, escuchó que alguien caía igual y se quejó un poco mientras encendía una lámpara de mano.  
  
- Confiemos en que no tarde en volverse a congelar la entrada, aún así dudo que su abuelo conozca este lugar.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¡Exijo una explicación!  
  
- Primero hay que reunirnos con Maia  
  
- ¿La ama de llaves?  
  
- Es más de lo que parece joven Kai; sí en alguien confío es en ella, durante la guerra fría su madre era espía rusa, ella era entrenada para el mismo fin, pero la guerra acabó y solo hizo algunos trabajos que le causaron muchos problemas, es una larga historia...  
  
- ¡Genial! Ahora me dirás que Dimitri el jardinero fue colaborador de Stalin ¿no? –imagen: señor bastante bonachón y un poco torpe-  
  
- ¿Acaso fue una broma del joven Hiwatari?  
  
- ....¡Qué ha pasado con Ray!  
  
- Pues.  
  
Se detuvo en seco, mientras platicaban habían caminado apresuradamente, pero para su sorpresa la puerta que esperaba encontrar cerrada no lo estaba, así que corrió a ella, encontrando vacía la habitación.  
  
- ¡Qué es este lugar! –Kai miraba con asombro aquel recinto-.  
  
Nicolaj se encaminó a la alacena y la abrió precipitadamente lo que vio fue a Maia aún sin terminar de subir el cierre de su traje y le apuntaba con un arma. Pero al mirarlo bien ella corrió a darle un efusivo abrazo.  
  
Salieron de la alacena mientras Maia se terminaba de subir el cierre de su traje negro, su imagen tenía un cambio radical, su cabello el cual Kai no tenía idea como era ya que siempre estaba bajo un gorro ahora se encontraba en una larga y dorada trenza que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda; su traje completamente negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo y en la cintura y cadera llevaba varios cinturones con compartimentos, sus enguantadas manos empuñaban un arma automática incluso su verde mirar había cambiado, antes era de una dulce y amable dama, ahora parecía más joven a pesar de no serlo tanto. Miró a Kai con una expresión casi maternal, lo abrazó, cosa que dejó al chico completamente helado.  
  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento joven, no debí hacerlo. Pero... me da gusto que esté bien.  
  
- No es que no agradezca pero. ¡Si no me dicen que está pasando saldré corriendo de aquí sin importarme nada!  
  
- Maia ¡¿dónde está el joven Ray?!  
  
- ¡Ray estaba aquí! –gritó el chico de azulado cabello-.  
  
- Se lo voy a explicar...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era muy temprano y no había razón para levantarse, pensaba el mayordomo, de seguro el joven Kai seguía tranquilamente dormido en el salón, el pobre había sufrido bastante y se había ganado todo el tiempo de paz que pudiera. Recordaba con una sonrisa todos los momentos en los que Kai era más pequeño y jugaba con él.- No notó que una alarma silenciosa en su computadora se había activado, se había perdido en sus recuerdos y en la nueva sonrisa que Kai mostraba desde que había llegado el simpático chino, le agradaba, era lo que a Kai le hacía falta.  
  
Pero algo le hizo despertar dos sujetos entraron precipitadamente y Voltaire atrás de ellos.- inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien.  
  
- ¡Señor! Que bueno que ha regresado de Japón. Ahora mismo prepararé su bienvenida –tomó un vaso de su mesa de noche-  
  
- ¿Acaso me tomas por imbécil Adamov*?  
  
Nicolaj arrojó el vaso hacia una pared y aprovechó la confusión para correr a la ventana y saltarla, al salir por ahí un enorme sujeto le había atravesado sin más remordimiento con una navaja el hombro; Acto seguido lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Varios minutos después Maia regresaba a la habitación; se había levantado temprano para encargarse de que los empleados encendiesen las calderas y las cocineras prepararan algo muy especial. Estaba especialmente feliz ya que Kai la noche anterior había reído como jamás lo había visto, Nicolaj le había transmitido ese cariño por el chico y ella también le tenía gran afecto.  
  
Al entrar su mirada se heló, un vaso roto en el suelo, Nicolaj no estaba y la computadora tenía una señal parpadeante, corrió y se sentó en el escritorio tecleando desesperadamente en el ordenador. La pantalla se dividió en cuatro pequeñas ventanas y en cada una de ellas se reproducía un video de lo ocurrido, miraba y analizaba con una mirada muy concentrada cada una, la que más le llamó la atención fue donde dos sujetos llevaban al joven chino afuera.- no lo pensó dos veces, introdujo un pequeño componente que obtuvo de la parte de atrás de un cuadro en la computadora, dio un teclaso y salió corriendo de ahí olvidando la sombrilla aún cuando la nevada era constante; mientras tanto muchos cuadros en desorden aparecían en la pantalla hasta que el mensaje "all deleted" apareció.  
  
Buscó por las afueras de la mansión.- un montículo de nieve le llamó la atención.- removió nieve y al encontrarse con el pálido rostro del chino se asustó bastante, sus labios tenían un tono algo azulado y al tocarlo pudo sentir que su piel ya no gozaba de un calor corporal. Se colocó al chico en su espalda y lo guió hasta donde estaría seguro aunque una vez cerrado, solo Nicolaj podría abrirlo.  
  
En otro lado Nicolaj despertaba amarrado a una silla en un cuarto aparte, logró presionar un botón de su reloj contra la silla en que se encontraba sentado y con una pequeña navaja logró safarse de las cuerdas, presionó otro botón rogando porque la luz que apareciese fuese roja.- así fue, ahora estaba seguro que el joven Ray estaba bien al cuidado de Maia. Salió de ahí dándole un fuerte golpe al guardia que custodiaba su puerta y salió en busca de Kai.  
  
Fin del Flash  
  
- Eso es lo que pasó Maia, Qué bueno que estabas ahí, de no ser así el joven Ray se habría congelado. –dijo Nicolaj moviendo el hombro circularmente analizando el vendaje que ella le había hecho-.  
  
- ¡Pero dónde está Ray! –preguntó Kai desesperado-  
  
Maia se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada  
  
- El joven Tala se lo llevó, lo siento... me hubiera gustado ayudarle, pero si me veía hubiera sido peor, me disponía a seguirlo cuando llegaron ustedes –cerró fuertemente los puños-  
  
- Está bien hiciste lo que debiste es bueno que no te precipitaras. –le consuela Nicolaj-  
  
A Kai le había caído un balde de agua fría, ahora Ray estaba a la merced de Boris, pensó en todo lo que podría hacerle.- un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, las piernas no le respondían, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y hacer algo, pero ya había sido demasiado para un solo día y su racionalidad comenzaba a afectarse.  
  
Nicolaj puso una mano en su hombro, lo que lo hizo reaccionar comenzaba a correr cuando lo detuvo su protector.  
  
- Es una locura salir de aquí, solo sería peor, nos están buscando aún afuera.  
  
- ¡No me importa! ¡Tengo que ir por Ray!  
  
- Yo le entiendo, pero tiene que entender. Deme unos minutos en lo que pienso qué podemos hacer.  
  
- No hay nada que pensar, teniendo a Dranzer nadie se atreverá a oponérseme  
  
- ¿Y en la abadía? Ahí lo estarán esperando Tala y Boris, no sabemos que esperar, además tenemos algo a nuestro favor ¿recuerda?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- ¿Ya olvidó que el joven Bryan está descansando en el ala norte?  
  
- ¡Bryan! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!  
  
- No comprendo... –comentó la rubia-  
  
Nicolaj ponía al tanto, con el permiso de Kai, a la dama, mientras los pensamientos del chico comenzaban a ordenarse, Nicolaj sería muy bueno en su trabajo pero solo él sabía de lo que Boris era capaz.  
  
- ¡Al fin tengo una respuesta para la fórmula! –saltó feliz Maia-  
  
- ¿Fórmula? –preguntó Nicolaj- Maia, de nuevo has estado espiando en la base de datos de Boris ¿cierto?  
  
- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo es mi naturaleza.  
  
- ¿Qué es la fórmula?  
  
- Contiene una serie de enzimas codificadas para un mapa genético muy especial, al investigar supe casi de inmediato que no pertenecía al que llaman cyber-Tala...  
  
- Eso no es novedad, todos hemos sufrido por causa de Boris...  
  
- Lo siento joven Kai, pero comprenda que yo no estoy tan enterada de su situación como Nicolaj -hizo una pausa- como decía, no pude averiguar a quién pertenecía, lo único que indagué fue que esta serie de enzimas colocadas en el orden correcto dentro del organismo regresan al dueño de aquel mapa a un estado tan normal como es posible. Y según lo que comentan parece que Bryan es el dueño de ese arreglo genético tan particular.  
  
- Eso es imposible, las manipulaciones de Boris no tienen marcha atrás.  
  
- Las manipulaciones genéticas no joven; pero sí las farmacológicas, la diferencia entre Bryan y Tala es que Bryan es tratado tanto genética como farmacológicamente, tal vez por eso se encuentra en una especie de shock inafilaptico permanente.  
  
- Y eso nos lleva a..... –dijo Nicolaj-  
  
- Con la ingestión de estas enzimas y el tratamiento de flujo eléctrico adecuado se puede regresar al chico antes de sus alteraciones de personalidad.- sería algo así como una desintoxicación masiva. Sí el chico está dispuesto tal vez nos ayude a rescatar al joven Ray.  
  
- Él no nos ayudará en lo mas mínimo...  
  
- Tal vez Maia tenga razón joven Kai, usted no lo conoció antes de entrar a la abadía, pero tanto él como el joven Tala eran muy amables.-  
  
- Bien, pero si Bryan causa problemas yo mismo lo acabaré con mi Dranzer.  
  
- Excelente, este es el plan: Maia de ti no sospecha nadie, así que regresa a la mansión y prepara la fórmula para Bryan, todo depende de ti, ¿supongo que sabes lo que haces? –ella afirma- cuando sea el momento nos encontraremos en el túnel AB, ¿desconectaste todas las cámaras de seguridad?  
  
- Le puse un virus a toda la mansión, dudo que encienda la licuadora.  
  
- ...bien, eso imposibilita la tecnología de Voltaire  
  
- ¿Qué pasará con mi abuelo?  
  
- Eso lo arreglaremos después, por ahora es momento de equiparnos...  
  
Maia se coloca su largo vestido de doncella (sobre su traje) y se marcha. Nicolaj se dirige a la "despensa" y detrás de un mueble hay todo un arsenal de armas e instrumentos de alta tecnología, decodificadores, micrófonos diminutos, y explosivos. Nicolaj sabía que no podría cargar con arma alguna sería ridículo ya que en la abadía tenían una mejor forma de defensa, así que ese trabajo se lo dejaría a Dranzer. Por otro lado tomo todo lo que en espionaje se necesitara.- cortesía del proveedor Nazi amigo de Maia por supuesto. Ahora estaba armado, lo siguiente sería que no lo reconociesen tan rápido y tal vez hacerse pasar por uno de los guardias de Boris.- tomo un tinte para el cabello y una navaja para afeitarse.  
  
Kai abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con un Nicolaj irreconocible cuando salió de la despensa, vestía de negro igual que Maia y ahora su cabello era castaño oscuro, mientras que sus ojos azulados tenían ahora una expresión de batalla.- era muy extraño verlo sin su acostumbrado Esmoquin, en realidad parecía todo un veterano de guerra Ruso.  
  
- ¡Cielos!  
  
- No se acostumbre, tan pronto esto termine seré el mismo de siempre...  
  
Dentro de la Mansión Voltaire parecía más que colérico al enterase de que sus guardias habían perdido el rastro de Kai...  
  
- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Para qué creen que les pago! –golpea la mesa del comedor- ¡¡encuéntrenlos!!  
  
Se dirigió a la sala principal y mandó llamar a todos los sirvientes, entre los que ya se encontraba Maia. Comenzó un discurso de lealtad y luego terminó con...  
  
- ......¡Si alguno de ustedes los ve y no habla, los mandaré a trasquilar osos polares en Ciberia! ¿Entendieron?  
  
Un "si señor se escuchó al unísono"  
  
- ¡Señorita Maia!  
  
- ¿Sí señor? –a la chica se le había helado la sangre pero ni una sola expresión lo demostraba-  
  
- Queda al mando mientras el traidor de Adamov no está.  
  
- Sí señor.  
  
- ¡Ahora todos a trabajar!  
  
Aunque no lo pareciera Voltaire era benevolente con su servidumbre nunca de frente, pero les tenía bastantes concesiones, tal vez estas se acabarían si Kai y Nicolaj no aparecieran...  
  
Maia se dirigió a una doncella  
  
- Quiero que salgas y consigas todo lo de esta lista –y le entregó un papel, la joven chica lo examinó con detalle-  
  
- Pero señorita aquí hay cosas muy raras, no puede ponerle esto a la comida...  
  
- ¿Me cuestionas?  
  
- ¡No! ¡Disculpe! Iré enseguida  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿Señorita? ¿Cree que el amo Kai y Nicolaj estén bien? Además el amigo chino del joven... ¿no se sabe nada?  
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Usted sabe como es el señor Hiwatari en las cosas que conciernen al joven Kai...  
  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le dijo con una sonrisa- ve y trae lo que te pedí... –la chica se fue- "si ambos se dieran cuenta..." –pensó, y de su bolsillo sacó una foto de un muy pequeño Kai sentado en las piernas de un sonriente Voltaire entregándole algo muy especial.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kaei: Este cap es más aclaratorio que otra cosa, el siguiente será más interesante  
  
Sub. : que doncella más metiche  
  
Kaei: así son todas ¡¡¡¡¡Espero sus comentarios!!!!!! Si no, no hay fic. 


	7. Reivindicación

Kaei: ¡cielos! No sé que pensar de este cap, las cosas se enredan demasiado y... ya no puedo decir que Rei no sufre porque... ya verán, pero el más angustiado sí va a ser Kai... L

Sub. : em......

Kaei: ¡Ja! No tienes nada que decir

Sub. : grrrrr

Kaei: ¡Espero les guste! En serio

Gracias a todos los que mandaron Reviews son poquitos pero eso me alienta

**Kai Ylonen**: sipi Maia es diferente, yo diría del tipo protector maternal, en verdad le tomó cariño a Kai-chan .

**Nat-chan07**: si la verdad es que hasta yo misma pienso que ya está muy.... fantasioso... jeje y no has visto lo que sigue, espera al capítulo 8 (igual y te pierdo como lector UU) gracias por tu comentario de verdad me gusta la sinceridad

**Jenny Flint**: ¿comer tierra? luego me explicas esa expresión.. jeje.. sipi intenté quitarle lo cursi, aunque lo que dice Kai en este.... ya verás.... gracias por tu review

**womenvenus**: gracias por tu comentario ¿mi beyluchador favorito? pues en la forma de pelear definitivamente me gusta mucho la combinación Drigger/Rei, ahora que si hablamos de mi persoaje favorito NUNCA podría decidirme entre Kai o Rei . domo arigatô por tu comen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7 

Reivindicación

Parecía moverse agitadamente dentro de ese líquido verdoso, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza cada vez que sentía que sus pensamientos eran invadidos, sus recuerdos pasaban tan claramente en su mente, sobre todo sus estrategias con Drigger. Parecía querer gritar, ya que tal intromisión le causaba dolor, un insoportable y agudo sonido resonaba en su mente cada vez que esos recuerdos acudían, y no solamente eso, parecía que algo era introducido en su cabeza...

Un chico pelirrojo en otro tubo parecido le miraba con lástima, ya se había acostumbrado a lo que el chico chino sentía por primera vez, solo cerró sus azules ojos intentando relajarse mientras unas extrañas marcas azules aparecían en sus muñecas...

La escena se abrió; esta era reproducida en un monitor en otro salón de la abadía, varios monitores eran estudiados por varios sujetos con bata blanca, uno en particular con unas anormales gafas rojas tenía una diabólica sonrisa mientras miraba como Rei se agitaba, también ponía especial atención en cierto blade que era bombardeado con cientos de luces...

- Parece que Wolfborg se resiste señor –dijo uno de los presentes- Y los sonidos de alta frecuencia parecen afectar a ese chico más de lo normal, es, como si tuviera los sentidos más agudos que alguien normal. Si me lo pregunta parecido a un felino...

- ¡No me interesa! Hagan lo que sea necesario, estoy seguro que Kai no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Y si le causamos daño a la bestia sagrada o al chico señor?

- Me importa muy poco la bestia bit o el chico. Mientras cumplan su cometido al igual que Tala lo demás es intrascendente

- ¡¡Tan intrascendente como tu vida Boris!! –gritó una voz a su espalda-

- ¡Voltaire!

El abuelo de Kai había aparecido y se manifestaba realmente enfadado. Boris se exalto mucho, esto no lo tenía contemplado en sus planes.

- ¡Creí haberte dicho que esto se había terminado!

- ¿¡Cómo lograste entrar aquí!?

- ¿Acaso crees que los soldados te son fieles? ¡Son míos! ¡Soldados de Bio-Volt! Es por eso que adelanté mi vuelo ¡Ya me había percatado de tus estúpidos actos!

- -Boris se calmó- Pero supe que tuviste "ciertos imprevistos con Kai" ¿no?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe Insolente!

- Claro... ya me enteré de que el heredero Hiwattari tiene... otras tendencias.

- ¡Si no cierras de inmediato tu boca haré que desaparezcas tan rápido que no sabrás de tu persona!

- Cálmate Voltaire, tal vez esto te alegre... he apresado a Rei de los Bladebreakers.

- ¡Ese chiquillo no me interesa en lo más mínimo!

- Pero a Kai sí...

- ¡Te lo advertí!

- ¡Espera!.... mientras él esté aquí podrás encontrar a Kai.

A Boris no le era desconocida la situación en lo más mínimo. Y pensaba usar eso a su favor, Voltaire era sólo una piedra en el camino, ya tendría tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

- Ya sé que no le encuentras, te aseguro que estará aquí tarde o temprano.

Por su parte Voltaire estaba más que molesto al oír esas insinuaciones de Boris, pero auque le costase admitirlo sabía que tenía razón, Kai iría. Y una vez teniéndolo se encargaría de Boris, aunque... tal vez le ayudara a deshacerse del chiquillo chino.

Ambos se calmaron y miraron al monitor, miraban a Rei agitarse dolorosamente, uno con una maléfica sonrisa, el otro no soportaba esa escena, nunca lo hizo, por eso dejó el proyecto de los Demolition Boys en manos de otro. No lo admitía pero sentía pena por los manipulados chicos de Boris.

En el pasado Voltaire sabía que esos chicos que acudían a él no tenían nada; estaban ahí por propia voluntad, lo que no pasaba con Ray, lo que le daba... ¿remordimiento? ¡No! ese chico tenía algo que ver con su nieto y no lo iba a permitir ¡No con un chico! -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba el porqué Kai... Kai se había fijado en... en... ¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo! Pero, eso no justificaba que ahora el muchacho estuviera pasando por ese tormento que hasta hacía poco se había enterado que los chicos sufrían.

Cuando el proyecto de cyber-Tala estaba por completarse indagó en lo que Boris había hecho para llegar a eso, no le había agradado en lo absoluto lo que Boris les había hecho, pero pensaba que era una cobardía para un Hiwattari arrepentirse tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo y más si sumamos que la B.B.A estaba en su intento de arruinarlo.- no le causó agrado mandar a Kai al equipo de los Bladebreakers, pero, sería un arma para el futuro, nunca pensó que Kai podría desarrollar simpatía por sus compañeros de equipo... u... otra cosa

Ya de por sí los Bladebreakers no le agradaban mucho, por millones de razones entre ellas: arruinar sus planes, cambiar a Kai, por poco dejarlo en la ruina, y ahora esto... Pero el ver al chico agitarse en ese tubo le causaba muchas emociones, aún así intentaba suprimir aquellas que consideraba inútiles y causa de volverse débil de carácter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el ala norte de la mansión Hiwattari...

Maia había logrado hacer un pequeño comprimido con el cual Bryan podría regresar a la normalidad; llevaba en sus manos un pequeño generador, lo suficientemente potente para causar la cantidad de energía eléctrica necesaria para activar los catalizadores del comprimido.

Después del tratamiento adecuado, Bryan parecía estar recuperándose, aunque... no era una escena que digamos muy agradable, durante años y años habían atiborrado al pobre chico con fármacos y deshacerse de ellos le causaba bastante dolor entre otras muchas reacciones.

Se levantó desorientado, mareado y con un dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.- lentamente abrió sus ojos y Maia observaba esos fascinantes ojos violáceos por primera vez. Maia no lo sabía pero la mirada que el chico estaba mostrando no era para nada la que todos los blakers conocían, su rostro era tan diferente a lo que había mostrado en el torneo. Se veía desorientado sí, pero de su expresión se había borrado ese gesto de odio.

- ¿d-donde, donde estoy? –comenzó a murmurar muy débil-

- En casa del joven Kai... –comenzó a decir muy suave la dama-

- En casa... en casa... ¡De Kai! –y se levantó súbitamente cayendo enseguida ya que aún estaba débil- ¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí! –se llevó una mano a la cabeza- me siento... ex-extraño...

- ¿Estas bien? No debiste levantarte tan rápido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ... pues... –no sabía qué decirle, ¿era la ama de llaves, o la espía?- yo te ayudé a que te recuperaras

- ¿Recuperarme?....

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Yo... la batalla con Ray, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, luego todo se vuelve confuso, Tala pierde contra Tyson, y... ¿luego qué? Recuerdo estar en la abadía, y... Muchos guardias intentaban sujetarme estaba fuera de control...

- ¿Y que más? –Maia intenta hablarle lo más dulce posible, sabe que de un momento a otro el chico podría entrar en shok, y que él estuviera conciente de lo que le había pasado era la única forma de evitarlo-.

- ... ¡Kai! Estaba frente a Kai y luego... ¡Tala! Él estaba preocupado por mí... –se coloca una mano en la cabeza a causa del dolor-.

- Iré por agua, por favor no te muevas en lo que te orientas, enseguida vuelvo y te explicaré todo-

Maia salió dejando a un chico bastante confundido de su situación, intentó tardarse solo lo suficiente para que el chico ordenara sus ideas y se adaptara a su nuevo estado libre de fármacos.

Al regresar el chico estaba muy pensativo sentado al borde de la cama, su mirada ahora era igual que la de Kai, fría pero tranquila, parece que había recuperado su serenidad. Bryan era como Kai o Tala, después de todo había sido educado en la Abadía, retraído como la mayoría de ellos, pero amable con los que intentaban acercársele, claro, no había que esperar un abrazo o una sonrisa, pero al menos Bryan en definitiva no era aquel chico con esa mirada de odio que solía mostrar. "Tal vez ahora que su tormento se acababa podría aprender a sonreír justo como lo ha hecho el amo Kai, claro que eso es solo gracias al joven Ray" pensaba Maia al mirar la expresión del chico de cabello lavanda.

Ella le explicó la situación a Bryan, esperando que no se exaltara demasiado, al escuchar este "parte" de la historia, su rostro mostró indignación, ahora que recordaba con claridad cuando Tala y él habían ingresado a la Abadía, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por su amigo.

- ¡Pues que estamos esperando! ¡Hay que hacer algo por Ray, no voy a permitir que le pase lo mismo que a mí!

- Lo siento, pero por ahora eso no depende de mí, o de ti, hay que pensarlo bien, y tenemos que ir todos juntos.

- ¿Todos?

- Kai, Nicolaj, tú, que no creo que te quieras quedar a descansar, aunque lo necesites, y yo.

- ¡Pues entonces iré a donde esta Kai!

- Bien, así nos dirás con qué clase de seguridad nos toparemos, además hay que considerar el factor Tala.

- Es cierto... –dijo tristemente- ¿No puedes hacer nada por él como lo hiciste conmigo?

- Lo siento, pero es un caso diferente, pero no hay porque preocuparse tal vez Tala recapacite si su voluntad no ha sido tocada.

- .... si Ian y Spencer pudieron recapacitar no veo porqué Tala no –dijo en un tono más esperanzado-

- Eso esperamos, pero desde que Boris reanudó sus experimentos no sabes que pueda pasar...

- ¡Tala es muy inteligente él tiene que ver!

- Sí, te aseguró que lo hará –dijo Maia fingiendo alegría-

La verdad era que Maia no le había dicho a Bryan que había indagado en los archivos de Boris y sabía que Ian y Spencer pasaron muy malos ratos antes de querer ser ayudados por la B.B.A, aún hoy esperan que Boris, y más específicamente Voltaire los acepte de nuevo en la Abadía...

Túnel AB...

- Ya se retrasó –comentó Kai-

- No desespere, si viene con Bryan tiene que esconderlo de la vista de los guardias.

- ¡Humf! – esa expresión de disgusto no la había pronunciado en mucho tiempo-.

- Espere, parece que ahí vienen...

Maia parecía inquieta, por su parte Bryan caminaba con los brazos cruzados pero al mirar que frente a él Kai comenzaba a distinguirse su mirada indiferente se clavó en un punto donde no tuviera que enfrentarle.

Kai miró a Bryan acercarse y la imagen de la batalla con Rei llegó a su mente, no pudo evitar enfadarse, Bryan por su parte no tenía la más mínima intención de discutir con Kai, era perfectamente conciente de lo que le había hecho a Rei, pero no por eso se iba a disculpar, después de todo Kai no había sido un monumento a la rectitud.

- Y bien Kuznetzov....?

- No fastidies Hiwattari

- ¡Ya sabía que no nos ayudaría! ¿Ya esta bien no? ¡Que sea feliz y se largue!

- A diferencia de ti yo no abandono a mis amigos, no creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por Tala

- ¡Oh! ¿Ivanov tiene amigos? Pues... que mala suerte que tú seas uno de ellos

- Bien, como quieras, ni siquiera sé por que estas aquí, y que de seguro Rei está con Boris por tu culpa.

Esas palabras habían golpeado el remordimiento de Kai, ya que no lo había pensado de ese modo, ¡Pero era cierto! Rei estaba pasando por eso gracias a él, si tan solo no lo hubiera ido a buscar, no hubiera estado a punto de morir congelado, y ahora no estaría pasando por lo que sea que estuviera pasando al interés de Boris...

- ¿No tengo razón Hiwattari?

- Yo... no...

- ¿No casi les robas las bestias Bit a tus amigos en el torneo? Los dejaste y luego regresaste con ellos porque te vencieron.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Sí lo es, además Boris te trataba bastante bien, no lo niegues y Tala a pesar de ser el capitán de nuestro equipo no tenía ni la mitad de concesiones y aún así ¿abandono el equipo? ¡Nunca lo hizo! Siempre buscó la manera de ayudarnos a todos; dime Kai, ¿Cómo fuiste como líder de tu equipo?

- ¡Ya basta! –había sujetado a Bryan-

- ¿Por curiosidad Hiwattari? ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí? Por que tu compañía no es muy cálida que digamos, ¿No tiene una chica que lo espera en China? No entiendo que hace aquí, seguramente ahora estaría desayunando con ella...

Kai ya no lo soportó más, soltó a Bryan y se dejó caer al suelo para sorpresa del chico níveo, todas las palabras de Bryan eran ciertas, si no fuera por él tal vez ahora Rei estaría con Mariah, sin problemas. Bryan tenía razón, cuando él estuvo a punto de vender su alma, Rei siempre estuvo ahí, preocupándose, cuando los demás salían a divertirse Rei se quedaba a hacerle compañía, y... ¿Él? ¿Cuándo lo había ayudado? Cuándo perdió a Drigger no le dio más que un desprecio, y cuando había terminado en el hospital no lo había ido a ver, le daba miedo encararlo ya que él había perdido su batalla contra Spencer ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos? Pero ahora sabía que eso no había sido una buena decisión, Mariah siempre estuvo con él. Por primera vez pensaba que en realidad no se merecía el amor del chino...

Bryan se asombró de ver a Kai desmoronarse en el suelo, se sintió un poco mal por no haber pensado bien sus palabras, y en realidad no las había pensado, no había reflexionado que estaba haciendo Rei en Moscú... no era otro torneo faltaban los demás Bladebreakers, ¿Qué hacía Rei solo con Kai? ¿Por qué quería Boris a Rei? Solo que fuera... ¡Oh cielos! Podría ser... recordó el rostro de Kai mientras peleaba con Rei, era de verdadera y profunda preocupación... así que al final sostuvo sus palabras...

- Dime Kai, ¿Qué hace Rei aquí? No me has contestado –Kai seguía de rodillas en el suelo- ¡Qué me contestes te digo!

Maia iba a decir algo cuando Kai la detuvo, se levantó con un par de lágrimas en los ojos a las cuales no les dio importancia y miró desafiante a Bryan.

- Él está aquí conmigo........ ¡Él está aquí por que está conmigo! Y no voy a permitir de Boris o cualquier otra persona incluyendo a Tala lo aleje de mi lado ¡Lo entiendes! ¡No me importa nada más! ¡¡¡¡Nadie le hará daño mientras esté conmigo!!!

- -Bryan sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro- ¡Perfecto! Si Kai Hiwattari muestra cariño a otro ser vivo hay esperanza para cualquiera "Incluso para Tala" -pensó-

Así se encaminaron con dirección a la Abadía...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ay, me encanta que Kai defienda lo que siente por Rei ¡Lindo!

Sub: yo diría cursi

Kaei: maybe but it's so cute!

Oigan dejen sus comentarios onegai, porque si no tal vez ya no le siga… jeje chantaje pero es la pura verdad.


	8. la voluntad antes que nada

Capítulo 8  
La voluntad antes que nada  
  
Waaaa!!!! Veo que si hay quién lo está leyendo así que me voy a esforzar mucho, lo prometo es un compromiso!

Ah! este cap esta algo LARGO espero me comprendan y de antemano una disculpa... ahora sí contesto los adorados review

**SHORYUKI**: que bueno que te gustó ;; de verdad muchas gracias, que lindo de tu parte por decir eso, espero que esta vez no te aguantes las ganas de gritar (jeje no me hagas caso) de verdad gracias ¿ya te dije gracias? bueno, a ver que te parece este cap, esta algo largo nn'

**Neko-moon15**: ya verás cuanto sufre Rei en este cap, pero como dije al principio del fic el que va a quedar bien BIEN traumado es Kai, gracias por tus comen

**Kai Ylonen**: que bueno que que pienses eso, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Kai pueden ser tan confusos que piensa una cosa y expresa otra.... pero así es el pushkin ruso... gracias por tu review

**Ishida Rio**: uy y en este Rei.... ya verás, por lo demás Bryan va a tener una participacion muy... interesante en lo posterior XD. Yo no soy tan buena como tú para hacer sufrir al neko ¿cuando actualizas tus fics sobre todo el de "estoy enfermo Kai" me traumaste con ese.... jeje... etto... espero que te guste este cap

**Tamy**: sipi eso fue cursi pero también lindo a mi modo de ver, ya no haré chantaje, neta, escribo por que me gusta hacerlo....XD espero te guste este cap:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Nicolaj, Kai, Bryan y Maia habían decidido salir antes de que la tarde comenzara a caer, ya que los guardias seguramente estarían más alertas anticipando una huida nocturna, y por lo tanto estarían más atentos.   
  
- Entonces Nicolaj ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Kai-

- Usted y yo buscaremos el modo de llegar al joven Rei, mientras tanto Maia y Bryan desactivan los sistemas de seguridad, Bryan puede encargarse de su seguridad gracias a que trae a Falborg consigo.

- ¿Y Tala?

- Tala es lo impredecible, así que ése es trabajo para su Dranzer...

- Bien, y una vez que Rei esté libre y le entregue a Drigger él y yo nos encargaremos de que no quede funcionando ni siquiera el sistema de ventilación.

- Le recuerdo que lleva cerca de cuatro horas con Boris

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Qué no sabemos en que estado se encuentra el joven Ray, incluso existe la posibilidad de que tengamos que salir corriendo con él...

- ¡Ni pensarlo! Este asunto debe quedar terminado de una vez por todas

- ¿Aún a costa de Rei? –argumentó Bryan- ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!

- ¡Humf! –cruzó los brazos-

- Aunque suene extraño a mí también me interesa que él salga de ahí.

- ¿Y a ti porque habría de interesarte?

- Digamos que se lo debo, además me agrada... –sonrió-

- Mmm... –Kai no supo que pensar, ¿Cómo que a Bryan le agradaba Rei?-

- Si continuamos tan solo discutiendo se hará más tarde joven Kai, así que será mejor marcharnos de una vez y auxiliarnos de nuestra habilidad para la respuesta rápida...   
  
En la abadía   
  
Rei había dejado de pelear contra lo que lo intentaba controlar, estaba cansado y no tenía la más mínima fuerza para abrir los ojos siquiera. Solo se encontraba ahí a un punto de perder la conciencia; otro de esos sonidos que tanto dolor le causaban le llegó de nuevo, pero esta vez su cuerpo no reaccionó solo fue un sonido seco sin mayor trascendencia, se sintió demasiado pesado y perdió el conocimiento.   
  
- ¡Señor! Algo anda mal, parece que el chico se ha desmayado.

- ¡Pues que despierte!

- Temo que no puedo, ya lo intenté pero su ritmo cardiaco disminuye, su presión está por debajo de lo normal y sigue descendiendo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Boris?

- N-no, no lo sé, el sistema no funciona si él pierde el conocimiento ¡Exijo una respuesta de inmediato! –gritó a los sujetos que tecleaban con frenesí en el ordenador-

- Parece que simplemente llegamos al límite. Le dije que este chico era diferente es... como si de tanto dolor que sentía le hubiéramos fastidiado el sistema nervioso, ya no siente nada señor.

- ¡Estúpido Gato!

- ¿¡Qué ocurre Boris!? –Voltaire se sintió algo alterado-

- Digamos que cuando se presiona mucho un nervio llega un punto en que por más que se presione ya no siente nada, parece que hemos pasado el límite de este chico, el muy tonto es demasiado sensible, y parece que ahora sus signos vitales van en descenso muy rápido –dio un largo suspiro- no creo que sobreviva. –se dirigió al hombre en la computadora- ¿al menos obtuvimos todos los datos que buscaba?

- Sí señor incluso los...

- ¡Bien! Lo demás no importa –había interrumpido a tiempo, de lo contrario Voltaire habría escuchado algo que lo hubiese puesto bastante enfadado-

- Boris, ¿Me estas diciendo que este niño morirá?

- Es probable... veamos –tecleó buscando información- su presión baja, su ritmo cardiaco se dilata, está en estado comatoso... si no despierta es probable que sea cuestión de unas horas tal vez menos...   
  
Voltaire estaba totalmente contrariado, una cosa era jugarle al científico loco y otra muy diferente matar a un chico que nada tenía que ver con Bio-Volt ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Gritarle a Boris que hiciera lo posible y le salvara? ¿Y si se salvaba? Muy seguramente regresaría con Kai, y eso era totalmente impensable... Kai... ¡Kai y él! Era una situación ridícula, aún se negaba a creer que su nieto se hubiera enamorado de un chico ¡de un hombre! Totalmente imperdonable, hubiera aceptado muchas cosas de Kai, pero eso ¿eso? ¡De ninguna manera! Una total deshonra para los Hiwattari... pero... no podía, no podía dejar a ese chico morir... por más que lo odiara él no podía cometer esa atrocidad.   
  
Reunió todo el valor que tenía y se tragó su orgullo para poder gritar:   
  
- ¡Si ese chico muere Boris date tú también por muerto!   
  
Al sentir esa decidida amenaza, le recorrió un frío por toda la espina, Voltaire enfadado era capaz de cualquier cosa, y la Abadía estaba atestada de guardias que con solo una orden le pondrían una bala en el corazón.   
  
- P-pero Voltaire

- ¡Ya escuchaste! Quiero ese chiquillo vivo para poder echarlo de Rusia yo mismo. ¿Está claro?

–Boris no se lo creía-

- Bien.   
  
Comenzó a teclear en el ordenador lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitían, ¡Cielos! Jamás pensó que Voltaire se alteraría ante tal pequeñez, ahora sabía que había sido una buena decisión no decirle de todos los asesinatos que había tenido que cometer al nombre de él y Bio-Volt, si tan solo Voltaire se hubiera enterado que muchos de los chicos de la Abadía no eran "totalmente desamparados" pero el viejo le había dicho que quería a los mejores de Rusia, y los mejores no estaban en albergues u orfanatos, varios tenían familia, así que Boris decidió que la mejor forma de traer a esos niños, así como hacerlos insensibles era arrebatarles ese confort.   
  
Rió levemente, mientras seguía tecleando ¿Qué diría Voltaire si supiera la verdad? Él había dicho que quería al mejor de toda Rusia para sus propósitos y no había nadie mejor que el mismo Kai Hiwattari, pero había un problema, sus padres, ellos no querían separarse ni un instante de Kai, sobre todo su padre, él quería darle todo el cariño que Voltaire no le había dado. El padre de Kai sabía que Voltaire le quería y quería también a Kai, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, y se había prometido que él sí le demostraría cariño a su hijo, a Kai.   
  
Pero la única forma de que Kai quedara totalmente a disposición de Boris era que sus padres desaparecieran, así, ideo un "terrible accidente" para quitarlos de su camino y poder hacer con Kai lo que le viniera en gana. Y así fue, Voltaire quedó tan lastimado que quería vengase de todo y que mejor forma que convirtiendo a Kai en el instrumento de su ambición. Pero "afortunadamente" Kai salió a tiempo de la abadía gracias al percance con el Black Dranzer.   
  
Boris había sido muy fiel a Bio-Volt, pero una cosa era la corporación y otra Voltaire, aún así sabía que nunca había que subestimar al poderoso líder. Había la posibilidad que una vez teniendo a Kai de regreso, podría controlar a Voltaire... siempre y cuando jamás se enterara de lo anterior.   
  
- "Parece que la única manera de que este niño reaccione es si tuviera el poder de su bestia Bit con él, pero... no contamos con ella" –pensaba Boris- ¡Rayos! Si tan solo hubiera un modo, tan solo uno...   
  
Boris se sentía bastante presionado, Voltaire lo miraba con su mirada fría y penetrante, calculando, juzgando, al más mínimo error la furia de este personaje se desataría causándole una horrible y dolorosa muerte. Mientras seguía tecleando información la luz de alerta de los signos vitales de Rei comenzó a parpadear   
  
Tala abrió ligeramente sus ojos al sentir la gran cantidad de movimiento que había en la sala, giró un poco su cabeza y miró a Rei que ya no se agitaba, se veía inconsciente, miró de nuevo, aún con los ojos a medio abrir hacia la consola, y al observar esa luz parpadeante abrió los ojos grandemente.   
  
- "Rei... Rei está..."   
  
El ruso pelirrojo comenzó a abatirse, nunca había pensado que Rei estaría en tal peligro, comenzó a preocuparse y agitarse en su tubo, pero todo lo que quisiera hacer sería inútil, estaba con su conciencia a medias sin poder moverse y sus pensamientos no estaban por completo a su servicio. Solo siguió preocupándose más y más hasta que...   
  
- ¡Señor! Algo extraño le pasa a Wolfborg.

- No interesa ahora, lo importante es ver que este chiquillo despierte, después nos ocuparemos de la bestia Bit.   
  
El Blade de Tala comenzó a brillar tenuemente, y entre más se preocupaba Tala por el chino más intensidad cobraba. Tala pensaba que si Bryan estuviese ahí, lo sacaría para poder ayudar al chino.   
  
De camino a la abadía   
  
Bryan y Kai se detienen en seco al sentir un extrañó cosquilleo y una opresión en el pecho.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué se detienen? –pregunta preocupada Maia   
- Rei... algo está mal con él... –dijo Kai bastante preocupado-   
  
Bryan no se había detenido por esa razón, más bien sintió un llamado extraño de Falborg. Sacó su blade y miraba como brillaba de una extraña manera.   
  
- ¿Q-que demonios? Falborg solo hace esto cuando alguna bestia Bit de los chicos está cerca...   
- Las bestias sagradas pueden comunicarse entre sí –comentó Nicolaj-

- Wolfborg... mi blade responde ante el Wolfborg de Tala, algo muy malo esta pasando será mejor que nos demos prisa   
  
Kai seguía estático esa sensación no se había apartado de su pecho, luego entre más y más era el resplandor de Falborg, Dranzer comenzó a imitarlo, Kai tomó dos blades en sus manos, Dranzer y Drigger,   
  
- ¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando? ¡Kai! ¡Responde Kai! Yo también lo siento recuerda que estamos conectados a las bestias Bit – imperó intranquilo el de cabello lavanda-   
  
Pero Kai no podía responder; ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de Bryan simplemente estaba sintiendo, sentía como el blade del tigre blanco en sus manos estaba muy alterado.   
  
- ¡Drigger! ¡Algo está muy mal con Rei y Drigger lo sabe!

- ¡La bestia bit quiere protegerlo! Justo como en la batalla que tuvimos... pero... ¿cómo si el blade está aquí?   
  
Kai estaba muy confundido, además de impresionado y preocupado, era casi como si sintiera que la presencia de Rei dejaba de estar ahí...   
  
- ¡No hay tiempo! –grita Nicolaj- tenemos que correr ¡Ya! ¡Rápido!   
  
Todos comenzaron a correr ya estaban tan cerca de la Abadía podían verla solo unos pasos más.- los guardias los esperaban, del algún modo sabían que llegarían, así que la batalla comenzó antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro del patio principal.   
  
- Bien, nuestra entrada sorpresa ya no es opción –comentaba Nicolaj- ¡Aquí nos separamos!   
  
-------- Laboratorio principal de la Abadía de Bio-Volt --------   
  
- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¡Intento concentrarme aquí! –gritó Boris furioso-   
  
Un guardia entró precipitadamente   
  
- Señor Voltaire, Kai está aqu

- ¡Kai!

- Junto con Nicolaj y parece que otros dos vienen con ellos

- ¿Serán los otros chiquillos estúpidos? –la idea le sacó de sus casillas-

- No señor, Bryan y una chica. Estarán aquí en unos minutos se les vio por el satélite.

- ¡Que bien Boris! –dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Bryan! ¿Quieres explicármelo?

- Con gusto, pero ¿No crees que la prioridad ahora es Kai? Dejemos esto de una buena vez. Es inútil.   
  
Voltaire tuvo que aceptar que aquel maldito bastardo tenía razón. Por otro lado Boris se alegró de que podía dejar el caso perdido de Rei, si moría ya no sería culpa suya... dio la orden de sacar a tala del tubo y prepararlo junto con Wolfborg dando los últimos ajustes a ambos.   
  
En un instante todo el laboratorio estaba vacío, solo la inerte figura de Rei.- totalmente ausente para esos momentos. Boris le dio una última mirada al chino y sonrió para sí.- aunque Kai pudiera pasar a todos los guardias y traer al Drigger, para entonces ya seria demasiado tarde. Para Boris, Rei ya no existía más...   
  
--------------------------- Puerta de entrada -------------------------------   
  
Kai de nuevo se detuvo en seco al sentir una horrible sensación, luego Drigger brilló como nunca y un rayo salió de este hacia el cielo, una cegadora luz, sólo duró un instante, luego Drigger dejó de brillar al igual que los otros dos Blades...   
  
- Kai... –Bryan se había detenido al mirar eso-

- -cerró los puños- esta bien, yo lo sé. ¡Ahora ya! ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto!   
  
Y se separaron...   
  
En tres lugares muy alejados de ahí... uno: Japón, un chicommoreno. El segundo: China, 4 white tigers, el tercero: Estados Unidos un joven rubio Partes tan distantes de Rusia... pero estos 6 chicos sintieron una extraña punzada, sobre todo una pelirrosa solo miró al cielo preocupada...   
  
----------------------- Laboratorio de Bio-Volt ------------------------   
  
Rei no hacía movimiento alguno, su corazón aún no se había detenido, pero... era cuestión de instantes.   
  
Súbitamente una luz iluminó todo el lugar y una centella se estrelló contra el tubo de análisis de Rei haciéndolo abrir los ojos bruscamente, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus músculos se tensaron, dio un gritó ahogado mostrando sus agudos colmillos, parecía un tigre punto de saltar sobre su presa. La imagen de Drigger apareció y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos liberando todo el líquido en el piso. Dejando a Rei de pié respirando agitado y confundido. Se tamaleó un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para detener el mareo.   
  
Dio unos pasos y todo malestar se fue; lo último que recordaba era esos horribles sonidos... agitó su cabeza para pensar con claridad...   
  
- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Ya después arreglaré asuntos con Tala...   
  
Salió corriendo del lugar llevaba un traje extraño, no se preocupó en buscar su ropa, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era salir de ahí, y buscar a Kai... su mente se ocupaba en eso y también se preguntaba el porqué sentía que algo le faltaba, algo no estaba ahí... ¿Qué era?   
  
Ya después tendría tiempo cuando encontrara a Kai... Salió para encontrarse en un largo pasillo, ya antes había estado en aquel lugar, solo una vez, buscando a Kai, así que suponiendo no debía recordar el camino, pero, ¡Lo sabía! Sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Dio un paso y supo que algo andaba mal, ese era su sentido natural de alerta, escuchó un ligero sonido y se arqueó hacia atrás justo a tiempo, de lo contrario un blade le hubiera golpeado. Levantó su vista y una serie de metralletas se enfilaban para dispararle, obviamente lo que disparaban eran blades, y bastante peligrosos. Aún teniendo a Drigger con él estaba seguro que sería difícil pasar esa seguridad ¿Cómo lo haría sin este?   
  
Violentamente uno de esos ruidos le llegó a la cabeza, esto le hizo dar un paso activando los censores de movimiento, acto seguido todos los rifles comenzaron a dispararle, no supo cómo pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse casi por inercia brincaba y daba saltos con bastante agilidad, a Rei no le hubiera parecido extraño de no ser porque su cuerpo casi se movía sin que él se lo pidiera. Modestia aparte Rei era bastante ágil, pero lo que estaba haciendo se salía de todo lo posible; fuera lo que fuera le estaba salvando la vida así que solo puso más atención ya que el pasillo se llenaba cada vez más de blades...   
  
---------------------- Sala de control de la Abadía --------------------   
  
- Es increíble que sólo hubiera un par de guardias afuera –comentó Maia-

- Parece que Kai ha llamado la atención de todos –argumentó Bryan-

Maia se sentó en la computadora intentando buscar antes que nada a Rei ambos miraban las diferentes cámaras.   
  
- Mira, dime si me equivoco pero ese que corre por los pasillos ¿no es Rei?

- Cielos sí que lo es ¡Gracias al cielo que esta bien!

- Yo no celebraría tan pronto

- ¿A qué te refieres? Esta bien ¡Míralo! Y lo mejor será desactivar la seguridad antes de que se lastime...   
- ¿No te has dado cuenta, cierto? Fíjate bien, eso que Rei hace para evadir los blades es un programa de Boris. Yo mismo lo tengo en mi cerebro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Algo va a salir muy pero muy mal, mira el laboratorio –señala otro monitor- un tubo esta roto, no hay nadie, parece que Rei recién escapó de ahí, tal vez fue esa luz que salía de Drigger lo que le ayudó, pero por lo que veo en los monitores nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ha escapado todos están muy ocupados buscándonos sobre todo a Kai.

- Sí tienes razón... sí Boris le dejó solo en el laboratorio es que ya obtuvo lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué Boris le habrá dado programas para defenderse de su propia seguridad?

- ¡Mira! Es el joven Kai –señalaba Maia otra pantalla- parece que llegó a la sala de entrenamiento. ¡Oh no! –su expresión se tornó más blanca-   
  
Bryan endureció su mirada, como lo había predicho las cosas iban a ponerse muy pero muy mal. Kai y Nicolaj estaban frente a Tala, Boris y Voltaire...   
  
-------------------- Sala de entrenamiento de la Abadía ----------------   
  
- Este es el salón de entrenamiento, supongo que debemos buscar en el laboratorio, está solo un poco más adelante. –le decía Kai a Nicolaj-

- ¡Pero jamás llegarás ahí! –le dijo alguien que se le interpuso-

- ¡Tala! ¿E-estas bien? –Kai notó que Tala no era el mismo de siempre-

- Afirmativo

- ¿Dónde está Rei?

- Perdido

- ¿A que te refieres? ¡Quítate! O lo haré por la fuerza

- Pero es la pura verdad Kai –Boris se adelantó-

- ¡Maldito!

- Pero que modales tan inapropiados y más cuando tu abuelo está justo aquí   
  
El abuelo de Kai dio un paso al frente pero no dijo nada, la sola mención del chino le había golpeado la conciencia.   
  
- Eso no me va a detener

- Bien pero Tala sí...   
  
Tala se adelantó empuñando su beyblade unas extrañas marcas azules se veían en sus muñecas cosa que asombró a Kai y a Voltaire. Ambos sabían lo que esas marcas significaban pero se habían negado a creerlo ¡era imposible!   
  
- Bien... si para llegar a Rei tengo que derrotar a Ivanov eso haré para mí no hay ningún problema ¡solo te diré algo! Dranzer es mucho más fuerte que antes, Wolfborg no es nada contra él.

- Tal vez sí... tal vez no   
  
Así ambos competidores empuñaron sus lanzadores y se colocaron cada uno al borde del planto principal. Así comenzó la batalla. Los blades se golpearon en el centro del plato giraron intentando hacer retroceder al otro hasta que retrocedieron buscando una mejor oportunidad.   
  
- ¡Adelante Dranzer! ¡No hay porque prolongar esto! –Kai llamó a su sublime bestia Bit.   
  
Tala solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y su bit de poder comenzó a brillar.- Wolfborg comenzaba a emerger, pero... algo era diferente en Wolfborg, él había cambiado, además la presciencia de otro poder se sentía; Kai conocía perfectamente ese poder, lo conocía mejor que nadie... era... ¡El poder del Black Dranzer!   
  
- ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Black Dranzer!

- ¿Te sorprende Kai?

- Pero pensé que solo yo...

- ¿Solo tú podías usar el Black Dranzer? Sí era cierto, aún lo es, solo un Hiwattari, pero gracias a la tecnología que he desarrollado a lo largo de los años logré clonar su poder en Wolfborg ¿No soy un genio? –se rió malévolamente-

- Eres un desgraciado

- ¡Oh! Vámos, sólo estas molesto porque ya no eres el único que puede manejarlo   
  
El Dranzer de Kai comenzaba a perder terreno así que dejó de ponerle atención a Boris y se concentró en la batalla, su respiración se comenzaba a hacer agitada, se estaba cansando...   
  
- Boris –dijo Voltaire solo para él y su subordinado- Gracias a tus idioteces Kai tiene esas marcas en la cara, ¿no te pareció suficiente? Ahora también Tala, sabes que él no podrá soportar mucho tiempo el poder del Black Dranzer.

- Voltaire, yo no tuve la culpa de que a Kai le salieran las marcas en el rostro, ¿querías que Kai fuera capaz de manejar el Black Dranzer antes de tener la fuerza suficiente no? Yo solo hice lo que me pediste... sí, tal vez deberían haber estado en sus brazos como las tuyas, pero son cosas que pasan... Y si Tala no puede ¿acaso importa? Te recuerdo que fuiste el primero en desistir de salvar al chino.

- Eres de lo peor...

- Piénsalo Voltaire, esta es una buena oportunidad para hacer que Kai haga lo que queramos... míralo, es fuerte, muy fuerte, aún es tiempo de retomar el camino.   
  
Voltaire miraba la batalla intentando pensar en lo que Boris le había dicho, pero la imagen de ese chico no dejaba de atormentarlo. Y qué decir de Tala ese joven que al llegar a la abadía estaba tan lleno de vida ahora era menos que nada...   
  
- ¡Adelante Dranzer no te rindas!   
  
Por increíble que pareciese Kai estaba ganando terreno, pero se le veía muy cansado, Tala por el contrario no mostraba nada de cansancio, aunque el usar ese blade lo estuviera diezmando por dentro poco a poco. Solo se limitaba a hacer movimientos con su mano dando calladas órdenes. Boris al ver esto decidió que un golpe a Kai sería lo apropiado y que mejor golpe que...   
  
- Ya no te defiendas Kai, no tiene caso, ya no hay nadie que lo valga

- ¡Cállate!

- Bien, pero déjame decirte que gastas tus energías en vano, aún cuando logres entrar al laboratorio encontrarás que ya no hay nada qué rescatar. –Voltaire comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante lo que Boris decía-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Digamos a tu gato se le agotaron sus nueve vidas hace unos minutos   
  
A Kai le dio vueltas todo el mundo ¿Qué era lo que Boris estaba diciendo?   
  
- Tu abuelo no me dejará mentir, Ese niño está muerto, lo siento, no fue mi intención.- era demasiado sensible a mi instrumental. Pero déjame decirte que gracias a él tengo información muy interesante. Era un gran Beyluchador.- si no hubiera muerto habría quedado muy bien, después de mis cuidados   
  
¿Sus oídos lo engañaban? Rei, ¿Rei estaba muerto?....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O.o ¡pero qué embrollo! Este es el cap más largo que he escrito de este fic.   
¿Quieren ver como continúa? Envíen cinco corcho-latas y tres tapa-roscas... ¿qué mensadas estoy diciendo? Solo díganme que opinan y espero que les guste

sub: bien, esto va mejorando esprero que no se hayan cansado readers!


	9. el poder de la batalla

gracias por los review!!!

Futhark: gracias, que bueno que te animaste

**Ishida Rio**: ¡Me encatan tus reviws! muchas, muchas gracias, por cierto que me encató el otro cap de estoy enfermo Kai ¿viste mi review espero te guste este cap!!!!!!!!!!!

**serenity chan**: gracias por tu comentario

**womenvenus:** a mi también me gustaría, lástima que no me conecto muy seguido, pero no dudes que si te encuentro palicamos ¿oky? ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kai Ylonen:** jajaja que bueno que no te canses, y en cuanto a lo de tala..... ya verás, espero te agrade más en este cap, domo por tu rev!!

Capítulo 9

El poder de la batalla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Sus oídos lo engañaban? Rei, ¿Rei estaba muerto?....

- ¡No haga caso joven Kai! Solo quieren confundirlo...

- Yo jamás miento Adamov

- Déjame que dude de eso Boris, no me son desconocidas tus mentiras al señor Voltaire

- Sí, sí –un nuevo escalofrío por el cuerpo de Boris, ¿Sabría Adamov lo de los padres de Kai?- pero en esto no tengo por qué mentir

Kai había dejado de concentrarse en la batalla, Dranzer estaba haciendo casi todo el trabajo, pero... Black Wolfborg (como ahora le llamaban al blade de Tala) estaba ahora ganando.

- Lo siento Kai –dijo inaudiblemente Voltaire-

Kai levantó su vista para ver una pequeña expresión de conmiseración en la cara de su abuelo. No necesitaba más confirmación, Rei ya no estaba. Fue de nuevo a dar al suelo de rodillas, las fuerzas le habían mermado por segunda vez en el día, Kai, Kai Hiwattari empezaba a perderse, odió a Rei por haberle hecho eso, por su culpa había ido a dar al suelo más veces desde que estaba con él que nunca en la vida. Lo odió aún más por haberlo dejado solo, después de que le había prometido no hacerlo. Lo peor es que sabía que ese odio debería ir enfocado a Boris, pero él mismo tenía la culpa, él mismo se había permitido amar a Rei de esa manera tan entregada, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo debatiéndose entre si era amistad o algo más? ¿Cuánto le había costado aceptarlo? ¿Acaso no había tenido una enfrascada guerra con su mente? ¿No le había dicho esta que irle a buscar era una locura y el mayor signo de debilidad que podría alguien mostrar? ¿No era verdad que se había dicho que amar a Rei le traería muchos problemas? Sí, sí y de nuevo sí a todas sus preguntas pero... ¡Cuán feliz se había sentido al sentir los brazos del chino ceñirse a su cintura! Cuán alegre estuvo cuando durmió con él a su llegada a Rusia, su mente se había rendido a su corazón. Qué fácil le había sido abrirse a Rei...

El beyblade de Kai salió disparado del plato pasando a un lado del rostro de Nicolaj

- Bien Kai, esto ha terminado –comenzó Voltaire- regresemos a casa, no importa lo demás... y... Boris... tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas después. Vamos Kai...

- Creo que eso no se va a poder –siseó Boris, presionó un botón de un control remoto y unas cuerdas de acero sujetaron a los tres alterados hombres del recito: Kai, Nicolaj y Voltaire-.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

- ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar que acabaras con mi proyecto?

- ¡Insolente!

- Ni te molestes, sabes que éste cuarto está incomunicado, ninguno de los guardias te oirá. Si te hace sentir mejor te voy a glorificar de nuevo.- como dueño de Bio-Volt harás grandes cosas otra vez... bueno... yo las haré en tu nombre mientras tú te pudres en un calabozo

- ¡Jamás! ¡Nadie te creerá!

- -ríe- OH pero si voy a tener al heredero Hiwattari conmigo.- cuando tenga la edad adecuada tal vez dejes de servirme vivo...

- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le harás a Kai?

- Nada –dijo sarcásticamente- ¿cierto Tala?

El pelirrojo no se había movido desde que le dio la última orden a Wolfborg, parecía que los pensamientos de Tala ya no estaban con él. Fue cuando Voltaire comprendió el virtual peligro en el que se encontraban. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más ya que las sogas les habían suministrado una dosis de somnífero a los tres

- Bien, Vamos... ¡ah cierto!

Presionó otro botón... Junto con Tala llevó a los tres hombres inconscientes a un calabozo de la parte más profunda de la abadía.

-------------------------- Sala de Control-----------------------------

- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Kai perdió el combate! ¡Valiente campeón mundial que es!

- Algo no está bien... creo

- Sí, no tienes que decirlo ya me di cuenta –decía mientras veía afligido el ausente semblante de Tala por el monitor

- ¡Rayos! Ese maldito de Boris los ha atrapado, incluso al amo Voltaire

- Esto no me gusta, salgamos de aqu

Corrieron a la entrada sin mirar que Boris había presionado otro botón y acto seguido unas compuertas ante ellos se cerraban.

- ¡Centellas! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –se regañó el Ruso de ojos violeta-

- No podemos quedarnos aquí.

- No hay salida alguna, temo decirlo pero ahora todo depende de Rei, y eso me desalienta bastante.

- ¡El joven Rei es cierto! Él nos ayudará... ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No es que desconfíe de él, desconfío de Boris y sus manipulaciones

Maia entendió a lo que Bryan se refería, esas horas en ese tubo no habrán tenido resultados a su favor, eso era seguro

---------------- Mazmorra 10-A de la Abadía------------

Voltaire despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tardó un segundo en orientarse y lo que vio lo despedazó por completo Kai tenía la mirada perdida y abrazaba sus piernas, Nicolaj había sido despojado de todo lo que le hubiera permitido salir de ahí así que su mente se ocupaba por ahora más en eso que en el estado de total shock en el que Kai se encontraba.

Voltaire se sentó junto a su nieto, largo rato había estado haciéndose a la idea de lo que iba a decir...

- Kai... yo... lo siento... en serio, perdóname por favor Kai. –pero el chico no cambió su expresión- lo siento, actué mal... de nuevo... pero sólo quiero... yo... quiero.. Lo mejor para ti, siempre lo he querido, de verdad siento lo de tu amigo, pero debes creerme que yo no estaba con Boris en eso.

Nada... Kai solo se abrazó más a sus piernas y por primera vez en varios años Voltaire sintió profunda pena, su rostro era ya incapaz de reflejarlo, pero lo estaba sintiendo igual que cuando la noticia de la muerte de su hijo le inundó el alma.

- ¡Kai! ¡Eres un Hiwattari! ¡Reacciona!

Estuvo a un punto de soltarle una bofetada como lo habría hecho en antaño, pero no lo hizo por dos razones; una era que Nicolaj estaba muy cerca y hubiera reaccionado como un padre enfadado y la otra aún más importante; era que aunque no lo admitiera su alma se deshacía al ver a Kai así.

- ¡Vamos Kai! Te necesito para que ayudes a Nicolaj a salir de aquí, hay que detener a Boris

- Ya no se esfuerce señor –dijo muy pesadamente Nicolaj- ya lo intenté por una hora, no ha salido de ese estado...

- ¡No puede ser! Un Hiwattari no puede abandonarse as

- Ja –se rió con compasión- ¿no puede? ¿Qué cree que siente Kai ahora que ha perdido a la persona que más amaba en este mundo? –Voltaire hirvió ante este último comentario aún no quería aceptarlo-.

- ¡¡¡Kai no ama a... !!!

- Ya no puede seguir negándoselo –interrumpió- ¿Tan malo lo ve usted?

- Kai no... Kai no... Nicolaj ¿en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Kai y ese niño?

- Usted no lo quiso ver, pero Kai jamás había estado tan feliz desde la muerte de sus padres, me atrevo a decir que era más feliz que nunca en la vida.

Voltaire miró a la agazapada figura de su nieto y sintió que a Kai le embargaba el mismo dolor que cuando él perdió a Andrej (Andrei) padre de Kai

------------------------- pasillos de la Abadía-------------------

Sí, Rei estaba vivo pero el "y bien" no acompañaba la oración, ya que él había escapado por sí mismo con ayuda de Drigger, si le debía a alguien sería de menos a Tala por preocuparse y alertar a Wolfborg y sucesivamente a los demás blades.

Así que bien podría decirse que para Kai, Rei estaba realmente perdido... Boris por su parte caminaba por los pasillos, de regreso al laboratorio...

- Tala, ve al cuarto de control y encárgate de los demás intrusos –El pelirrojo giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de mando-

Boris entró en el laboratorio desfalleciendo casi de inmediato debido a la impresión, cientos de cristales y el líquido de análisis estaba regado por todo el recinto.- no tardó en deducir lo que había ocurrido; de alguna manera el chico había logrado romper el cristal, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! Respiró profundo y la tranquilidad le volvió: Rei le diría como. Sabía que no esperaría mucho...

------------- Sala de Control ------------

- ¡Mira! –imperó Maia haciendo que Bryan se fijara de nuevo en las pantallas-.

- Tala... ¿por qué se detuvo?

La imagen del pelirrojo confundía a ambos, estaba de pie en un pasillo con Black Wolfborg en su mano, lo siguiente que vieron los confundió aún más, Tala se había desmayado. Ni Maia ni Bryan habían podido escuchar nada de la batalla con Kai, no sabían que Tala estaba sufriendo los efectos de usar el poder del Black Dranzer.

- ¡Tala! –Gritó el chico-

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó la mujer al ver que Bryan empuñaba su blade- jamás romperás la puerta

- No haré eso.

Bryan disparó a un punto en la base de la puerta, cientos de chispas salieron del mecanismo mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, se atascó antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad, así que ambos tuvieron que salir a gatas. Bryan corrió donde su amigo.

Se arrodilló ante él y le golpeó levemente el rostro para que reaccionara. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos pero el brillo en estos había desaparecido por completo. Bryan lo tomó de sus ropas y lo levantó apoyándolo en la pared.

- ¡Tala! ¡Tala! ¡Reacciona! –pero su mirada estaba perdida, solo soltó su blade, Bryan lo levantó mirándolo sorprendido-¡Maldito Boris!

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Maia-

- Parece que algo le sucedió al blade de Tala, Wolfborg no esta bien –el blade de Bryan comenzó a brillar- Parece que solo hay una forma... bien Tala, ¡Toma tu blade! ¡Luchemos!

- ¿Estas loco? El pobre apenas se mueve...

- Subestimas a Boris, ya verás que sí lo hace

Y tal como el níveo chico lo predijo Tala tomo su blade y lo colocó en el lanzador empuñándolo y enfilando su disparo contra el amenazante Falborg.

- ¡Adelante Falborg!

Bryan lanzaba desde un principio su mejor ataque, ambos blades chocaron despidiendo cientos de chispas. Bryan se llevó una mano, a la cabeza, hacía ya mucho que no beybatallaba en ese estado, pero sabía que no podía rendirse, aún cuando Tala lo estuviera presionando contra una pared y pareciera tener la victoria asegurada, él no podía rendirse ya que tan pronto los blades chocaron supo que la influencia del Black Dranzer estaba involucrada, y si sus conocimientos eran correctos Tala empeoraría antes de mejorar si la batalla se prolongaba.

- Quiero ver tu bestia bit Tala ¡¡¡Veamos que tal tu nuevo Wolfborg!!!

Bryan había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que él y Falborg podrían regresar a Tala y su bestia bit a la normalidad. Tan pronto ambas bestias sagradas se encontraron la batalla se hizo más intensa con la magnífica ave de Kuznetzov presionando lo más que podía.

- ¿Lo recuerdas Tala? Solíamos divertirnos juntos jugando beyblade, cuando éramos niños, solíamos divertirnos tanto en el juego, ¡Antes qué todo esto comenzara! ¡¡¡Recuérdalo!!!

Ivanov miró con sus inexpresivos ojos por un momento a su oponente antes de dar otra orden silenciosa a su blade.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que escapamos para jugar en el parque? Fue antes de que Ian y Spencer llegaran, salimos porque era la única forma de jugar sin que nos colocaran cables por todo el cuerpo, para jugar libremente ¡Fue genial! ¿Lo recuerdas?

El pelirrojo volvió a fijar su mirada en Bryan. Y esta vez no la apartó, pero aún seguía sin tener brillo alguno.

- ¡Te demostraré que es mejor jugar bajo tu propio juicio! ¡Te demostraré que aún somos los de antes!

Tala parpadeó un par de veces pero parecía que no reaccionaría tan fácilmente. Bryan tendría que apresurase ya que Falborg comenzaba a perder terreno, y se estaba agotando.

- ¡Regresarás! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar ganando esta batalla!

Los ojos de Tala comenzaron a tomar su hermoso y acostumbrado tono azul de siempre, su vista había regresado a la batalla, y miraba como Wolfborg bramaba ante el ataque de su compañero.

- ¡Lo verás! ¡Ataca Falborg! ¡Demostremos que podemos luchar bajo nuestra propia ley!

Wolfborg aulló de nuevo, y de su cuerpo pareció quemarse la influencia del Black Dranzer, sus blancos colmillos brillaron y esperó la orden para continuar.

- ¡Falborg! ¡Ahora destrózalo!

- ¡Eso quisieras! Yo nunca me rindo... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Los claros ojos violeta de Kuznetzov se clavaron en la sonrisa de su amigo que lo miraba desafiante, la batalla no había terminado. Bryan sonrió ante la emoción del juego, su cuerpo tembló de felicidad ante ese sentimiento que hacía tanto no tenía. Así mismo Ivanov también compartía ese sentir

- ¡Ahora! –gritaron ambos-

Súbitamente el pasillo se encontró dentro de un tornado, Maia, que había visto la batalla en silencio se arrojó al suelo con sus brazos protegiéndose, las paredes se resquebrajaron mientras dos chicos entregados a la batalla gritaban a su bestia sagrada dando la última orden...

El viento se detuvo y ambos blades pudieron verse en el suelo.- uno seguía girando y otro se había detenido con el viento, Wolfborg había ganado la batalla, y regresó a la mano de su dueño. El pelirrojo tomó a Falborg y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Excelente batalla!...Me alegra que estés bien –dijo el pelirrojo

- Soy un sobreviviente... pero por algo tú eres el capitán del equipo –sonrió- además, lo mismo digo.

Bryan corrió con alegría a abrazar a su amigo, Tala se sorprendió y recordó la última vez que el chico había hecho eso, había sido poco antes de que Boris comenzara con los experimentos. Se separaron para estrecharse fraternalmente la mano.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después, por ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Hiwattari. –observó Bryan-

- Yo iré por él nos veremos aquí.

- Yo iré por Boris

- ¡Halo! ¿chicos? ¿Se olvidaron de mí? –Maia se levantó sacudiéndose los trozos de pared- Te acompañaré a buscar a Boris.

- ¿Eh?

- Te lo cuento de camino ¡vamos!

Y Maia se alejó con el chico, mientras Tala corría en dirección opuesta, lástima que a Bryan se le olvidó darle cierta e importante información al pelirrojo...

----------- Laboratorio ---------

> - ¡Joven Kon! Sí hacía poco habías marchado de esta sala ¿y ya de regreso?

Rei miraba con una seria expresión, todo el lugar, quería saber dónde estaba Kai, pero... también que quería saber otras cosas cómo ¿Por qué había regresado al laboratorio? ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kaei: Empezó un poco aburrido el cap, pero fue mejorando ¿no? Ahora en el prox viene lo malo.

Sub. : según tu

Kaei: ¬. ¬ yo solo pido sus opiniones ¿hai? Solo para saber si les está gustando o no. la verdad me había costado trabajo pensar en este cap, tenía un salto en blanco para llegar a la siguiente parte

Sub. : yo diría que sigues en blanco

Kaei: write you soon!!!


	10. perdidos

Uf… la verdad, estoy en blanco para este cap, la vdd es que mi mente está totalmente embebida con el otro fic, Neither either no puedo abandonar este, así que haré un esfuerzo, a ver como sale esto... U.U

por cierto que como los ultimos kaps fueron largos les tengo uno cortito nn

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grax por sus revs:

**womenvenus**: Bryan y Tala, no quiro adelantar, me callaré... oye por cierto que el otro día te vi en el mess, pero estaba de prisa, te iba a hablar cuando miré el reloj y ya no pude :( gomen... pero si otro día me conecto (allá cuando el psicololgo me lo permita) ten por seguro que no habrá problemas ¿no pensaste mal cierto? jeje

**shoryuki**: waaaa!!!! I'm so glad.... gracias, mil gracias por tu rev, me levanta los ánimos, y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar rev . no creo que yo haya podido hacer la serie más exitosa nn' la verdad es que tienes razón tantas batallas medio aburren, pero hay otros fics que pura telenovela y nada de batallas ¿no? de que me quejo... tmb me gustan así..jeje en cuanto al pobre de Ty, no es tan malo, digamos que es el "hazmereír" de la serie... tiene sus momentos, pobre de Kai que lo soporta eso sí ¡¡¡Espero te guste este cap!!!

**nat-chan07**: oky tu rev es del cap pasado, espero que leas el 9 y pronto el 10 para que me des tu opinión. gracias por tu rev chao

**Kai Ylonen**: mi reviewer que no me falla ¡gracias! que bueno que sí te gustó Tala, la verdad es uno de mis presonajes favoritos tiene un no se que que me encanta... me portaré mal, y en cuanto a lo de los caps... V.V voy de mal en peor... ya verás ¡aún así espero te guste este!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10 

Perdidos.

_"No espero nada bueno de Hiwattari, la verdad es… que no lo culpo, recuerdo que cuando Bryan y yo entramos aquí, Kai ya había tenido ese incidente que le hizo estragos a su mente, Bryan y yo lo vimos solo una vez antes de que su abuelo se lo llevara a Japón… cielos, siento mucha por él, lo último que recuerdo es a Rei inerte en el tubo de análisis… creo que no logró sobrevivir. ¿Qué debo esperar? Debe estar furioso, será mejor que no me descuide. Por otro lado ¡Me da tanto gusto ver a Bryan de nuevo siendo él, esa sonrisa… ya la había olvidado, tan pronto todo esto termine volveremos a ser los amigos de antes…bien, ya llegué, ahora… "_

Tala voló el cerrojo de la puerta con su blade, ni siquiera se molestó en avisar a los prisioneros ¿Para qué? Así por lo menos podría tener el factor sorpresa a su favor. Abrió la puerta encontrando lo que menos esperaba ver: Kai agazapado abrazando sus piernas en una esquina y el Sr. Voltaire de pié en un patético intento de verse frío y calculador. "_¿Y Nicolaj?_" La pregunta de que tala se hizo fue contestada en el momento que alguien se arrojó hacia él tumbándolo en el suelo. "_¡No entiendes! ¡Solo quiero ayudar!_" ese tipo de cosas gritaba Tala mientras se defendía de Nicolaj

- ¡Basta Adamov! Yo le creo -Voltaire caminó hacia Tala y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros- Discúlpame... jamás fue mi intención que pasara esto. Nunca el mal nacido de Boris me dijo lo que hacía con ustedes... te pido me perdones.

El chico miró al suelo, definitivamente indispuesto a perdonar a Voltaire

- Sé que no será fácil hacerlo, ganarme el perdón tuyo o de Kai, no lo merezco, pero ten por seguro que no quedarán solos, yo me encargaré de todo. Desde ahora serán protegidos por mí.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que eso arregla todo? –Voltaire se sorprendió ante esto y Tala formó una sonrisa de resignación- pero juramos fidelidad a Bio-Volt, al menos yo lo hice. Y Tala Ivanov siempre es leal.

Algo que Tala no mencionó fue el hecho de que muy al principio Voltaire estaba empeñado no sólo en que los chicos reclutados fueran los mejores, también se interesaba en ellos - Era algo extraño pero era cierto, antes de que Kai comenzara a volverse frío y él mismo se hundiera en un profundo resentimiento.

- Lo lamento en serio, pero verás que todo mejorará, aún cuando por ahora no me creas, si algo sabe un Hiwattari es que los errores cometidos deben ser enterrados en lo más profundo y levantarse.

- Por ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso señor, debemos detener a Boris en lo que sea que esté planeando. –interrumpió Tala ese cuento-

- Dudo que Kai quiera moverse de ahí –inquirió Nicolaj-.

Ivanov pasó de largo a Voltaire.- se arrodilló frente a Kai y le miró directamente a los ojos, _"Qué decirle... ¡¡Es tan terco!!"_

- Bien Kai, como veo tienes dos opciones: te levantas y te vengas de Boris o...

- No quiero... –dijo en murmullo-

- ¿No quieres vengarte de Boris?

- No quiero... –repitió en le mismo doloroso tono-

- Creí que Kai Hiwattari nunca dejaría de hacer pagar a la persona que le lastimó.

- Ya no me interesa, ya no soy ese; si Rei me dejó ya no soy nada que importe.

- Bien como gustes pero déjame decirte tu otra opción: quedarte aquí, mientras Boris utiliza a Rei a su gusto. -Kai levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas al escuchar eso- ¿Acaso no sabías que toda la información que le sacó la va a utilizar? O mejor aún ¿Sabes qué le hizo? ¿No? Bueno, te lo diré. Le mandaba impulsos eléctricos para manipular su mente ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso duele?

- Basta...

- Es un sonido que retumba en lo más profundo de tu cabeza y tus pensamientos son invadidos.

- Ya basta...

- Ese sonido te recorre, la espina y lo único que puedes hacer es pensar en lo mucho que aturde, eso no sería tan malo, claro, a menos que tuvieras los sentidos de un felino –Kai continuaba suplicando- creo que llevaron a Rei al borde de la resistencia...

- ¡Ya cállate imbécil!

Kai se levantó y tomó a Tala de la ropa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, Tal vez estaba furioso pero su mirada reflejaba profundo dolor, y un camino de lágrimas recorría su rostro para terminar en el suelo "_hasta que ya no sintió nada" _ultimó Tala antes de que un puño de Kai se estrellara contra la pared, se resbalaba de nuevo hacia el suelo. Pero Tala lo levantó de los brazos. _"Ah no, ya te habías levantado y necesitamos ir tras Boris ¿De acuerdo?"_ Kai siguió con la cabeza baja y asintió ligeramente.

Nicolaj sentía que algo le había oprimido el pecho ante la reacción de su protegido, no aprobaba la forma en que el pelirrojo había hecho reaccionar a Kai, ¿ahogándolo profundamente en su propio dolor? ¿Haciéndolo sentir ganas de venganza? Pero por ahora había dado resultado, esperaba que aún quedara "Kai" que salvar cuando esto terminara.

Voltaire muy al contrario estaba complacido con lo que Tala había hecho, él sabía que no había mejor forma para librarse de un dolor como ese que tocar fondo, él se había negado a deplorar la muerte de su hijo, nunca se dio tiempo, tal vez si Kai llegaba al límite al final encontraría la resignación que él nunca encontró y para ser sincero nunca buscó.

----------------------------Laboratorio de Bio-Volt--------------------------------

Boris se jactaba de que Rei estuviera de regreso, había sobrevivido, de alguna milagrosa manera había regresado, no era tan malo del todo, su trabajo estaba ya implantado en el muchacho... ¿o no? Bueno; la prueba de que estuviera ahí era que los programas de anti-defensa habían trabajado. Por otro lado Rei lo miraba desafiante y eso no debía ser. "_Lo mejor será no arriesgarse y acabar con él, después de todo ya tengo lo que quería de él"_ había extraído lo que necesitaba, ahora con Voltaire fuera del camino interesantes meses de investigación y experimentación en nuevos chicos vendrían.

- ¡Boris! ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

- ¿Te sientes diferente mocoso? Ya deberías saberlo, dime ¿Qué sientes? O mejor dicho ¿Qué no sientes? ¿Qué piensas de tus amigos, tu pueblo, de Kai?

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, ¡Era cierto! ¡Eso era lo que faltaba! Ya no sentía añoranza, amistad, cariño o... amor. Por alguna razón no estaba, se sentía vacío sin nada. Su mente le decía que amaba a Kai, que era lo más importante que tenía ¿Por qué rayos no lo sentía?

- ¡Maldito!

- La verdad no sé que pasó, cómo escapaste, cómo te salvaste, pero en realidad me importa muy poco, tan pronto Tala esté aquí y acabe contigo dejarás de molestarme.- lástima que no sientes la lealtad que debieras, aunque... ¿No deseas unirte a mí?

- ¡Nunca en la vida!

- Qué pena, ¿sabes que Kai vino a buscarte desesperadamente?

- Kai... - Un sentimiento quiso volver, pero al instante un dolor se sintió en su cabeza- ¿Dónde está?

- Ja, no te lo diré iluso, solo digamos que Tala acabó con él.

Rei ardía en furia, era un alivio que pudiera sentir rabia, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió confuso ya que un Blade comenzó a estrellarse con todo rompiéndolo, haciendo estallar la computadora principal. Un tornado invadió la habitación atacando directamente a Boris.

El blade regresó a la mano de un chico de cabello lavanda que miraba con bastante furia a Boris, sus violáceos ojos ahora estaban puestos en Rei, para sorpresa de este último una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- No te preocupes Kon, lo que este desgraciado te haya hecho lo revertiremos, te lo juro

- Bryan...

- Es mi forma de disculparme por lo del torneo... ahora ¡Falborg! ¡Destrózalo todo, hazlo polvo!

Maia apareció detrás del joven ruso y se acercó a Rei protegiéndose de la ventisca que el ave de Kuznetsov provocaba. Le entregó algo al joven tigre, el puño de la rubia se abrió mostrando a Drigger. Ella le sonrió, y le entregó el Blade, Rei lo tomó dispuesto a ayudar al ruso en su tarea

- Bryan ¡Derrotaste a Tala! ¿¡Cómo!? –bramó Boris cuando pudo safarse un poco del ataque-.

- ¿Pensaste que controlarías a Tala? Te tengo buenas nuevas... ¡Jamás nos pondrás una mano encima de nuevo! Oh, y para tu información viene en camino con "refuerzos"

- No, no,

Era evidente que Tala había ido por Kai y Voltaire, Boris comenzó a ver que todos sus planes se esfumaban como los datos de su computadora, pero, pelearía hasta el final.

Rei parecía no reaccionar, intentaba buscar en lo intricado de su memoria lo que había perdido, no se daría por vencido , no quería terminar como alguna vez estuvo Bryan, totalmente controlado y sin control sobre lo que sentía… tarde se daría cuenta que solo una persona podría ayudarle, ¿acaso esa persona le ayudaría? Estaba tan o más perdido que él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oky, aquí ta, creo que me voy a tardar un poquín en subir el que sigue ¿no se están hartado? pero lo intentaré os prometo! emmm.... nothing more to say ¡will back!

sub: se han fijado que ya no me hace caso para nada?


	11. Vacío

a ver niña-o-s creo que esto ya se acaba en el cap que sigue o tal vez en el doceavo, el chiste es que ya se acaba... espero disfruten este cap, la verdad sí quedé muy complacida como quedó, y para haberlo hecho en una sentada pienso que no está tan mal. gracias por sus adorados reviews! y espero les guste este cap!!!!

**Kai Ylonen**: gracias por tu rev y claro que me portaré mal... tan tan... que bueno que no pienses que voy de mal en peor, lo cierto es que estoy haciendo caps muy cortitos, grrrr eso no me agrada, en fin! intentaré algo mejor.

**serenity chan:** Danke! (ay de mí con los idiomas...) por considerarme buena escritora, espero este cap tamb sea de tu entero agrado

**LoGiaRu:** es un embrollo verdad? gracias por tu rev, espero no te vuelvas loca, así ya no podrías dejarme otro rev en este capítulo, XD

**SHORYUKI:** ---sin palabras--- gracias, gracias, me gustan tus reviews, son de lo más lindo y me dan muchos ánimos, de hecho tu rev, me ha dado muchos elementos que poner en este cap, así que prácticamente gracias a tí pude actualizar, ;; que bueno que pienses que mis escritos tienen calidad, eso quiere decir que las chorrocientas misl veces que lo leo y le doy trabajo de edición sirven para algo, waaaa, me siento muy halagada con tu comentario. Espero en serio, que este cápítulo sea de tu entero agrado, tal vez me pasé un poco de cursi... jejeje.

**womenvenus:** ¿Kai lo salvará? jejeje, ya veremos, y sí pobre Rei aunque... también pobre kai ¿ne? XD gracias por tu rev, en verdad.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Vacío

A la mitad del camino Voltaire y Nicolaj se desviaron para alertar a todos los guardias, de la cuenta del millonario corría que Boris no saldría vivo de la Abadía. Por lo tanto, Kai y Tala se dirigían al laboratorio.- a Kai le costaba trabajo moverse... tanto... aún cuando tuvo de nuevo a Dranzer en sus manos, Tala se lo había devuelto, aún cuando la fuerza de su bestia sagrada le había regresado un poco de osadía... tanto trabajo... le dolía el pecho ¿o sería el corazón? O tal vez solo un golpe al momento de caer inconsciente...

No tardaron en encontrarse en el desastre que antes fue llamado laboratorio principal. Las pupilas de Kai se encogieron al escuchar una orden, una que tantas otras veces había oído, la voz, la decidida orden en esa voz llenó sus sentidos ¿soñando? Y entre las ráfagas de viento vio lo que hacía casi dos días le hacía falta, ahí parado gritando "¡Adelante Drigger!"

Un grito se atascó en su garganta, no se había dado cuenta que Tala se había unido a Bryan a la batalla, no le prestaba atención a los cientos de blades que se dispararon por la sala, ni siquiera miró cómo Boris estaba defendiéndose con mucho esfuerzo, solo lo miraba a él, solo a él. Tragó algo de saliva y su garganta se despejó dejando soltar su nombre...

- ¡Rei! –gritó tan fuerte que todos lo miraron-

- ¡Maldita sea Kai! Necesitamos a Dranzer aquí –le hizo notar Tala-

Pero Kai no le respondió tal vez ni siquiera escuchó, solo se sorprendió al ver la mirada que Kon le dirigía, era una mirada normal, sin nada, vacía, entonces todo el mundo de Kai giró de nuevo, Rei cerró los ojos unos segundos y regresó su atención a la batalla.

------

Tala estaba peleando contra lo que Boris había estado creando los últimos meses, los pequeños Blades que salían de las paredes tenían los espíritus sagrados de animales que Boris había mandado traer, eran bestias bit muy débiles.- la verdad es que Ivanov trataba de no pensar en las furgonetas que salían cada semana de la abadía con los inertes cuerpos de lobos, todo tipo de aves, zorros y demás animales al norte de Rusia.

Tan pronto la situación estuvo controlada pudo acercarse a Bryan.

- Bryan ¡Rei, está vivo!

- Parece que Drigger le salvó, pero...

- ¿Pero? –a Tala no le gustó el tono, Bryan lo miró entendiéndolo de golpe esto nos se terminaba con derrotar al maldito de Boris- no... –dijo con desaliento y miró al chino, súbitamente el grito de Kai le hizo volver la mirada un instante, y también se percató de la reacción que había tenido-

El ojiazul no pudo sentir un poco de lástima, al escuchar el desesperado grito, casi al mismo tiempo un blade pasó entre Bryan y él, desviándose de golpear a Kai solo gracias a Drigger

- ¡Maldita sea Kai! Necesitamos a Dranzer aquí..."no me escucha"

------

Maia apenas pudo ver como el joven Kuznetsov enfilaba su blande contra la computadora principal cuando su cerebro perfectamente bien adiestrado para situaciones similares comenzó a trabajar a mil por mil. Se dirigió a una terminal y descargó todo lo que pudo en su ordenador de bolsillo, a veces los jóvenes solían ser tan impulsivos... suspiró esperando lo inevitable esperando... el siguiente mensaje:

> ERROR: NO SE PUEDE SEGUIR DESCARGANDO LA INFORMACION
> 
> LA FUENTE HA SIDO DAÑADA. REINTENTAR

Sabía que eso seria imposible. Así que se puso a analizar la información que había podido conseguir, tecleando con una mano los diminutos botones leyendo con suma rapidez los datos. Bien, era lo suficiente para saber el estado de Rei, lo cual no era alentador. Era muy parecido a lo que le habían hecho a Bryan, solo que cero manipulación genética y los fármacos habían sido suplantados por impulsos directamente enviados al cerebro; era una desgracia que algunas cosas fueran irrecuperables, "pobre chico" pensó, afortunadamente eran las cosas menos importantes las que había perdido, pero ahí no terminaba la cuestión, lo más importante, sus sentimientos más profundos necesitaban una especie de clave en código que necesitaban hacerle pasar y... desafortunadamente eso no lo tenía en sus datos.

Rápido, más rápido. Ella no era necesaria ahí ¿Dónde? Nicolaj y Voltaire... seguramente reuniendo guardias para ponerle una bala en el corazón a Boris a la orden del millonario ¡Eso afectaría a Rei! Detenerlos. Salió de ahí. Le pareció escuchar el grito de su joven amo llamando a Rei. Y un reproche del pelirrojo llamando a Dranzer

--- pasillos de la Abadía---

Voltaire y Nicolaj alertaban a todos los guardias por si veían a Boris, que no lo dejaran salir vivo del recinto.

- Bien Adamov, sé que hemos tenido diferencias pero... te pido una disculpa

- Ha escogido un excelente momento señor.

- ¡No seas insolente!

- ¿Sabe? Creo que a pesar de todo su hijo estaría orgulloso de cómo ha criado a Kai

- Sí... seguro –dijo desalentado-

- A pesar de todo el chico es... era feliz él... –mejor calló, definitivamente intentar alentar a alguien no era su fuerte y menos alguien como Voltaire-

- Por ahora lo único que me importa es que esté bien.

- Tal vez debería importarle más cómo se siente...

- ¡Humf!

"Tan Hiwattari" pensó, "pobre chico Rei" la primera vez que lo vio, moviéndose inseguro por la mansión, y se fijó casi de inmediato en la mirada llena de cariño que le dirigía a su protegido, él era justo para Kai, nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo tan bien como el chico. Una abatida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de aquella noche que los dejó abrazados en la sala parecía haber pasado toda una era glaciar y no un par de días...

Súbitamente Maia apareció con una mirada decidida.

- Nicolaj, Señor.- que bueno encontrarlos...

- ¿Señorita Kova?

Voltaire se sorprendió no poco al ver a su ama de llaves vestida de tal forma y ahí.

- Oh, señor... yo.. es que...

- Maia no es lo que aparenta señor Voltaire, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para contar esa historia.

- ¡Jamás volverás a estar a cargo de contratar personal Adamov!

- Señor, -dijo la rubia- ¿No ha enviado a los guardias a los pasadizos cierto?

- ¡Maldición lo olvidé! Daré la orden...

- ¡No! Podrían matar a Boris –ambos hombres arquearon las cejas y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

- ¿Y se supone que debe importarme si lo acribillan? ¡No lo creo!

- Señor, necesito que me dé una clave para curar al joven Rei.

- ¡Qué! –Nicolaj tomó a la chica y la sacudió con fuerza- ¡Maia! Rei... él... está...

- Muerto –terminó el millonario-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –hubo un silencio- ¡Su bestia bit! El joven Kuznetsov dijo que su bestia bit le había salvado.

Después de unir los relatos de Nicolaj, Voltaire y Maia pudieron deducir que Rei había sido salvado por Drigger en el último momento, sin embargo Boris había logrado eliminar ciertos sentimientos en él, y agregarle algunos programas de defensa así como mejoras en cuanto al uso del blade. Maia también relató que debía Boris decirles el código, después, a ella le importaba muy poco si se pudría en la nieve.

La chica dedujo que Boris no se atrevería a salir por alguna puerta al descubierto así que entre ella y Adamov plantearon cual sería el lugar propicio para esperarlo.

------

Entre la confusión, los pedazos de laboratorio volando en todas direcciones y el grito de Kai, Boris pudo escabullirse pon un pasillo hasta llegar a una salida secreta donde su destino lo alcanzaría más rápido que una revolución de blade.

Sus planes arruinados, su trabajo de toda una existencia, las vidas que había tomado para su beneficio, todo, todo arruinado por un grupo de chiquillos sentimentalistas.- al menos si fallaba le quedaba la satisfacción de que el joven gato no volvería a ser el mismo; dentro de su ser la idea de que Kai pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte como para regresarlo del oscuro lugar a donde lo había enviado, era ridícula, jamás él podría creer que un sentimiento como tal podría llegar a ser tan fuerte. Su mente se desvió hacia Tala, y dudó.- si Bryan de algún modo pudo regresar a Ivanov de su transe... entonces... "no" negó con la cabeza estaba seguro que nadie podría regresar a Kon.

Se deslizaba por los pasillos algo adolorido apoyándose en la pared de los fríos pasillos, ahí ningún guardia se atrevería a entrar, solo muy pocos conocían el camino, aquello era un laberinto, solo Voltaire... –y ante ese nombre su mente se detuvo-

Una tenebrosa y fría risa se escuchó en la oscuridad y el miedo le recorrió la espina cuando vio la fría y rojiza mirada del poderoso hombre. Sabía que todo lo que hubiera querido hacer estaría de más pero... ¡Qué rayos! Corrió en la dirección opuesta solo para sentir un dardo clavarse en la base de su espalda, se giró para ver la indiferente mirada de Maia sosteniendo un diminuto disparador. Se retiró el aguijón y sonrió solo para desplomarse en el suelo segundos después.

------

Todo había terminado, ya no había ráfagas, ni trozos de cristal verde volando, ni órdenes rompiendo el estruendo sólo las miradas de 3 chicos fijas en el suelo, solo una mirada clavada en uno de ellos, llena de miedo, llena de condena.

Kuznetsov e Ivanov se miraron entendiendo lo que debían hacer, antes de marcharse Bryan colocó una mano en el hombro de Rei y le recordó murmurando "lo arreglaremos, te lo juro" Rei no dijo nada.

La mirada de Rei se fijó en las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Kai, no había nada, no le decían nada, ni pena, ni dolor, nada. Y entre Hiwattari más veía ese calor que faltaba en el ámbar de Rei él más podía sentirse morir.

Sin embargo... caminó con dificultad hacia Rei, y lo tomo en sus brazos, Rei correspondió el abrazo, sabía que Kai ya se había dado cuenta de su estado, recordó que él tenía un gran defecto: era transparente, sus ojos siempre delataban lo que sentía aún cuando intentaba ocultarlo, ellos no mentían. Se tumbaron en el suelo y Kai dejó que su dolor escapara entre las ropas de Rei, su llanto, tan débil, se abrazó con fuerza contra el chino, casi dificultándole respirar, no quería verle a los ojos, no quería que le gritaran que no lo amaba. Pero... aún así levantó la mirada, miró los ámbar del chico solo lo suficiente, "no importa" se dijo "Esta vivo, esta vivo, lo demás se arreglar"

- lo siento... -murmuró Rei-

- No importa, no importa.

- Kai...

- Estaremos bien, no importa, estas vivo, lo demás no importa.

- Yo sé que no es así –rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie-

Rei clavó su mirada en el suelo, si hubiera podido habría sentido pena por Bryan, si él pasó por lo mismo lo entendía, odio, rabia, solo eso, cerró con fuerza sus puños, ¡Maldito Boris! Tomó a Drigger y lo miró, notó que en la pelea su blade se movía de forma excepcional, jamás habían sido movimientos tan perfectos y seguros, sin embargo no era él, él no peleaba de esa manera y Drigger, no era lo mismo, el lazo se había roto, dudaba que pudiera siquiera llamarlo a combate, sus ojos llamearon con cólera. Le daba ira sentir eso, solo eso. Recordó que Kai estaba de pié detrás de él.

- Es mi culpa... es mi culpa –murmuró- estás así por mi culpa, no debí traerte conmigo, no debí arrastrarte conmigo.

- Kai... no es tu culpa, recuerdo que hubiera sido muy infeliz estando en China sin ti.

- ¿Recuerdas?

- Recuerdo...

Kai no pudo dejar de reprocharse y lamentarse, está vivo, no importa pero... eso no le libraba de la culpa.

- Lo siento, parece que siempre será así todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, no es bueno que estés aqu

- ¡Basta! ¡Kai Hiwattari no habla así! Al menos no el Kai... el Kai... –no pudo decir "que quiero"-

Era cierto, ¿Porqué siempre Rei estaba en lo correcto? Si se dejaba vencer entonces de verdad no se merecía a Rei, pelearía, igual que lo hacía con Dranzer a su lado, "no importa, no importa, estoy aquí y él está aqu"

- Tal vez Maia lo arregle, lo hizo con Bryan –pensó el chino que en otra situación anhelaría creer-

- Y sí no...

- Lo hará ya lo verás –tal vez le hubiera gustado sonreír-

- No me dejaste terminar, y sí no, yo no descansaré hasta verte igual que antes –Rei asintió-

Kai se puso en pié levantando el rostro así como respirando profundamente, sus lágrimas se sacaron, caminó hasta él y lo tomó en sus brazos, quería más que otra cosa besarlo, pero el pensar que no sería un beso correspondido le carcomía el alma, no, esperaría, lo tenía a él, Rei había salvado su alma una vez y gracias a eso y a que estaba ahí sabría esperar, y entonces sería como la primera vez que lo hizo, en Hong-Kong igual que aquella vez, sin importarle nada, solo sentir sus cálidos labios. Sería estupendo.

- "estará conmigo... lo demás no importa"

--------

Tala y Bryan callados intentando escuchar algo en la destruida sala contigua.

- Estará bien, ese Kon no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

- Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad? –Bryan frunció el entrecejo- UPS, lo siento.

- Mira quién lo dice señor "computando"

- ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

- Pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?

- Excelente, bueno, ambos sabemos que muchas cosas que hicieron con nosotros no tienen vuelta; Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para dejar esto muy atrás. ¿Y tú?

- Yo puedo decir que me siento muy diferente, siento pena por Rei si lo que pienso que le hicieron es verdad, es frustrante y termina por vencerte

- ¿Crees que le hizo lo mismo que a ti? –Bryan asintió- mal nacido, me alegro que Voltaire esté aquí y lo deje en mal estado.

- Hablando de él...

- Sí, lo que esperamos, ha vuelto, gracias a Kai, o al menos gracias "al dolor de Kai"

- ¿Irónico?

- Sabes que no es lo que aparenta, siempre intentó hacer lo mejor para nosotros, hasta que su rencor lo consumió, maldito, maldito Boris, jamás se lo dijo, mató a los padres de Kai...

- ¿Se lo diremos?

- Creo que será algo que debemos guardarnos. Recuerda que nosotros no debíamos saberlo, y en lo personal creo que no fue a los únicos padres que mató –cerró los puños-

- Sí... Me alegraré cuando lo vea encerrado consumiéndose en una mazmorra de este lugar.

- Ian y Spencer se alegrarán cuando sepan que Voltaire los quiere de vuelta...

Ambos chicos se sonrieron amistosamente, era una amistad que había sobrepasado mucho, malos ratos, encierros, golpes y experimentos, indiferencias y el odio de Bryan hacia todo, si una amistad había podido sobrevivir a eso tal vez había esperanzas para el amor que había entre Kai y Rei...

* * *

La verdad quedé muy a gusto de cómo quedó este cap, espero también les satisfaga, aunque... había estado leyendo un libro y el estilo se me quedó un poco pegado.. n.n

recuerden que en su pelea con Takao Tala solo decía "computando"

Kova es el apellido de Maia

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	12. I believe in you

¡Hola! al fin con el fin de esta locura, bueno, espero les gute, y quiero dar gracias a todos los que leyeron y tuvieron tiempo para dejar un rev. contestaré los últimos:

Kurisu Hiya: bueno, ya actualize, espero te guste y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ayudan ¡En serio! ¡Gracias por anexarme a tu lista! y por el doble rev claro esta

Jenny Flint: ¿verdad que si? me gustan los fics en los que el beyblade tiene un papel importante (o por lo menos las bestias bit) ! bueno... y misma estoy escribiendo un UA pero tiene que ver con el pasado... y ademas! hay otros UA que son buenos, pero siempre es bueno ver una que otra batalla por ahí XD. gracias por tu rev y decir eso... y no te preocupes, con que lo leas me basta y que guste al fin y al cabo ese es el objetivo

SHORYUKI: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! no sabes como me divierto leyendo tus revs, eres una chica que se ha seguido esta historia sin perderla, eso significa mucho para mi, porque quiere decir que sí te gusta ¡Sí le gusta! ¡Sí le gusta! y bueno, sí lástima que se acaba, a mi también pero este cap espero cumpla con tus espectativas y no te decepcione ¿sale? ¡Arigatou!

Neko Phoenix Girl: bueno, gracias por el feedback me alegra que te haya gustado, el ultimo cap espero sea de igual modo...

Kai Ylonen: Gracias por haber seguido esta locura y espero el final también sea de tu agrado y cumpla conla calidad deseada

Galy: Tu sabes que un rev tuyo es un honor para mí.... ¡Espero pronto puedas terminar con los capítulos que te faltan, y este tamb por supuesto para que puedas darme tu opinión... yo seguiré leyendo tus fics y gritando, y mordiendo lo que esté a mi alcance XD ¡Gracias!

KAINEKITO: yo también lo espero. el capítulo final es este, aún me falta el epílogo pero este es el final básicamente. ya sabes que lo que necesites solo mandame un mail. sayo!

LoGiaRu: XD jajaja bueno... en cuanto a lo de Ian y Spencer si recuerdas la BBA los había "recogido" pero ellos querían volver, aviso NO a los maltratos de Boris si no más bien con Voltarie y pues como verás.... que bueno que hayas seguido este fic. gracias y hasta pronto!

serenity chan: gracias por tu rev y espero el final también se te haga lindo. gracias por tus comentarios en mis fics ¡Y espero seguirte leyendo!

Ahora sí a lo nuestro:

* * *

Capítulo 12

I believe in you

* * *

Boris... encerrado en una celda de la Abadía se retorcía de dolor ya que las "persuasivas" formas de Maia habían podido sacarle la confesión del código que ponía a Rei de nuevo a su conciencia, aunque no a la primera, tal vez la rubia no quiso obtener la información de inmediato, sabía lo que aquel hombre mezquino merecía; aunque solo recibiera una dosis mínima en comparación con la que los Demolition Boys habían recibido a su cuidado, las "formas" de la rubia le habían dejado pocos deseos de volver siquiera a reclamar algo.

Esto significaba que los sentimientos del chino estaban ya a su disposición, habían sido "reinstalados" pero aún ocultos en su memoria y era cuestión de él, y por supuesto de Kai, hacer que regresaran.

En realidad después de la sesión, Kai intentó hacer lo que nunca en toda su existencia: confortar y animar a alguien.

- ¿Bien, cómo resulto todo? –preguntó el chino ansioso

- Estupendo –contestó la ama de llaves-

- ¡Mas que estupendo! –se escuchó la dura voz de Kai haciendo que todos lo miraran confusos- ahora cada vez que diga "almuerzo" tendrás unos terribles deseos de cocinarme algo exquisito

Todos miraron más confundios a Kai, esa había sido una broma, no muy buena por supuesto, pero una de Kai, y él no había dado muestras de hilaridad desde que su abuelo había regresado y el infortunio había comenzado.

Kai se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir todas las miradas en él; Maia, Nicolaj, su abuelo, hasta el par de Demolition Boys estaban en la mansión para saber el resultado del tratamiento de Rei.- Solo una ligerísima risita fue suficiente para que todos dejaran de avergonzar a Kai y posar su mirada en esta.- Rei, ¡Se había reído! Y los presentes, aunque estaban ya sorprendidos se quedaron atónitos ante este hecho, Rei no había sonreído siquiera desde que Boris le había confundido con gato de laboratorio.

Kai quedó infinitamente congratulado posó su mirada llena de cariño en esa sonrisa que tanto amaba; ¡dios, cómo deseaba besarlo! Sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos fríos, cuando besaba a Rei todo lo demás desaparecía, solo era importante demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba; pero aún no era tiempo, y era insoportable no poder dejar de pensar en los días que Rei le correspondía con la misma entrega, sin pensarlo, él, Kai Hiwattari, se había vuelto dependiente del cariño de Rei. Su abuelo se lo había advertido, "jamás dependas de nada ni de nadie" "jamás confíes en los sentimientos de nadie" .- pero eso no importaba, con gusto hubiera dado todo, estar por la eternidad como un instrumento más de Boris, por uno solo de los días que había pasado con Rei, y no sólo cuando se declararon sus sentimientos, también incluían esos días de campeonato, cualquier día, incluso cuando no había aceptado sus sentimientos, cuando no se había percatado de ellos, todo ese tiempo que lo consideró "simple admiración sin sentido" cualquiera de ellos, desde el día que lo vio pelear contra Tyson, o cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en Japón, vestido como camarero, y un calor extraño le invadió, y Rei dirigiéndole esa sonrisa, la primera dirigida a él, solo a él... "que estúpido sentimental cursi" se auto reclamó pero... no podía negarlo... y para terminar su abuelo se había dado cuenta de ello.

Voltaire estaba ensimismado en la silla de su oficina, toda su educación le reclamaba que no lo hiciera que había otras formas de conseguir lo deseado, pero sabía que esas "otras formas" habían causado el nuevo deterioro de Kai.

---- ----

Así fue como Rei fue llamado al despacho de Voltaire.

- Joven Kon... –suspiró resignado-.

- ¿Pasa algo? –dijo sin emoción-

Rei tal vez se había librado de ese odio crónico pero aún estaba receloso con el abuelo de Kai, no olvidaba que por su causa él estaba en esa situación... y... ¡ah! Y claro, todo el sufrimiento de Kai... le costaba trabajo sensibilizarse y eso le estaba molestando.

- Si no va a decir nada tengo que retirarme.

- Es tu culpa –le dijo el millonario de espalda a él, aparentemente viendo por la ventana pero en realidad mantenía los ojos cerrados-.

- ¿Disculpe? –respondió levantando una ceja-

- Culpa tuya.- Kai se volvió sensible y... y... ¡hasta se enamoró! Por causa tuya

- ¡Un momento...! –interrumpió-

- ¡Y....! –continuó severamente- jamás había sido tan feliz –resolvió serenamente-.

- ¿Cómo? –ahora sí estaba confundido-.

- Y ahora... se debilita cada día que intenta con todas sus fuerzas arrancarte una sonrisa o lograr que hables con él...

- Lo sé...

- ¡No lo sabes! No lo conoces realmente, veo como te mira cuando tú no lo sabes, está regresando a ser el chico que le quité a Boris y...

- ¡Basta! Yo sé mejor que usted quién es Kai, y yo le correspondo de igual forma esos sentimientos......... ¡Yo le quiero!

- ¿En serio? –esbozó una derrotada sonrisa- yo no creo que eso sea verdad en este presente...

- ¡¿Adónde quiere llegar!? –reclamó molesto-.

- ¿Amas a Kai?

- ¡¿C"MO SE ATREVE A PREGUNTARME TAL COSA?!

- ¿Estarías con él no importa qué?

Había algo de súplica impresa en esas preguntas, hubo un silencio largo e incómodo, aún así ninguno de ellos supo que los gritos habían atraído a Kai llegaba justo para escuchar, por detrás de la puerta, las preguntas de su abuelo.

Y el silencio le quemaba, le dolía, ese silencio de Rei, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Esos últimos días se había hecho a la idea de que tal vez Rei jamás le querría de nuevo, pero se conformaba con verlo a diario, de quererlo unilateralmente, que al menos Rei le permitiera estar a su lado –sonrió derrotado- ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar de esa forma tan conformista? ¿A conformarse con tan poco por parte de Rei? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, él se conformaba, lo aceptaba. Pensó en entrar y reclamarle a su abuelo el incomodar de ese modo al kötenok; decidió no hacerlo, retirarse en silencio, Rei se defendería bien de su abuelo, y en el fondo sabía que este lo que quería era ayudar.

Mientras tanto Rei había perdido su mirada en el suelo, sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, la sabía, sin embargo...

Levantó desafiante la mirada y quiso salir, quiso... Voltaire se lo había impedido, le tenía sujeto el brazo y los ojos cerrados en serena expresión. El chino no pudo más que sorprenderse al encontrarse directamente con la mirada suplicante del hombre al abrir los ojos.

- No... –dijo por lo bajo- no le dejes, lamento si te reproché algo hace un momento, no era mi objetivo, pero, es difícil echar abajo tantos y tantos años de creer que mis métodos eran los correctos... yo... lo siento.

- Pero...

- En realidad te cité para pedirte.

- ¿Pedirme?

- Por tu perdón y que no dejes a Kai, solo tú puedes darle la alegría que yo nunca sería capaz de darle nunca

- Yo...

- Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero Kai te ama, lamento haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta de ello, Kai te quiere en su vida en su futuro, sobre su futuro y... por lo tanto... yo también

- O sea...

- No te lo estoy condicionando a nada, te lo doy por que así es como debe ser –dijo muy serenamente como si se tratara de un negocio más- tienes todo lo que desees de mí, todo lo Hiwattari que poseo es de Kai y por consiguiente es tuyo...

- No necesito otra cosa que no sea a Kai, pero le agradezco que al fin lo acepte yo sé que usted quiere mucho a Kai y viceversa.

- Me alegra –y dio media vuelta para salir-

- Sí –dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿Sí? –preguntó desconcertado-

- las preguntas que me hizo hace un momento, si, yo amo a Kai,

¡Bang! Una barrera se había roto, de algún modo, aún no por completo, esa respuesta fue impulso de su corazón pero aún muy controlada por sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

Voltaire cerró con fuerza los puños para relajarlos segundos después y se acercó al chico dándole una fraternal sonrisa de agradecimiento, no muy efusiva, ni muy prolongada, pero sí lo mejor que podía dar, ahora era tiempo de decirle a Kai también, pedir su perdón, pero no era el momento para agobiarlo con eso, por ahora dejaría que disfrutara de ese cariño que solo el chico chino podía darle.

---- ---

Rei salió de la habitación con sumos deseos de ver a Kai, algo le decía que la confrontación directa en ese momento era crucial, sentía que no volvería a sentirse tan dispuesto si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad.- afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, estaba recargado en la herrería de una cornisa del segundo piso, viendo el paisaje, con el viento agitando su azulado cabello, su mirada tranquila como siempre.- algo en el interior del chino se agitó con violencia, luego el ruso se percató de su presencia y sus miradas se cruzaron, en silencio. Y Rei sintió esa misma sensación que la primera vez que sus miradas se toparon en el lejano Japón, pero esta vez fue Kai quién le dirigió una sonrisa... y todo fue bastante claro para Rei, sus mejillas se encendieron, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, en realidad su corazón siempre lo supo, aún sin conciencia mental, el solo ver o sentir la presencia de aquel chico hacía que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas y sentirse nervioso. Después su mente terminó cediendo y acoplándose con sus latidos, quería tenerlo cerca... decirle...

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake an try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Y entonces lo vio, vio en esos ojos ámbar ese brillo que tanto amaba, esa vida que le daba vida a la suya y sin saber cuándo, los brazos de su chino estaban posados en su pecho, palpándolo.

Kai le acarició suavemente el cabello acercando su rostro al de Rei, podía sentir la ansiedad del chico, sabía que quería que le besara, tenía sus hermosos ojos ámbar a medio abrir justo igual que su boca; presionando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de él, como queriendo recuperar las semanas perdidas; y no era el único, Kai también quería perderse ahí... perderse y recordar.

Have you forgotten all I know?

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me…

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Rei tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Kai quién sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir, ése no era Kai Hiwattari, mejor era seguir disfrutando de ese beso que Rei le regalaba tan desesperadamente, el gatito abriendo su boca casi implorando que el otro respirara de su mismo aire.- Kai no tardó en comprender el mensaje pasando su lengua primero delicadamente por los labios entreabiertos, y luego dejándose ir por completo, probando a Rei, una serie de sentimientos mezclados le invadían.

Con los ojos cerrados podían ver la necesidad uno del otro.- Rei había extendido sus brazos completamente por el cuello de Kai acercándolo más mientras este le abrazaba con un brazo la cintura y con otra mano acariciaba suavemente la espalda del chino. Nada más importaba, nada más se sentía...

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over me...

No podían separarse se sentía muy bien; ahora se sentían más, sobre todo Kai quería fundirse con él, Rei comenzó a quejarse suavemente de placer, todo lo que sentía por Kai había vuelto de golpe y con tan solo verle tan tranquilo fue suficiente esa sola imagen volvía loco a su corazón.

Se separaron sin decir nada ¿para qué? Si ya lo sabían, ese beso lo había dicho todo. Rei frotaba su rostro con instinto felino contra la caricia que Kai le regalaba, las facciones del chico le encantaban al ruso. Tan cerca el uno del otro...

--- ---

Desde una ventana del primer piso en el ala opuesta sonreía con paternal satisfacción; Nicolaj había visto unirse a su protegido con el chico chino y cerro la cortina para darles la privacidad merecida. Unos suaves pasos se detuvieron a su espalda

- ¿Por qué cierras la cortina? –preguntó la rubia-

- Bueno... –sonrió efusivamente y la abrió solo un poco para que Maia pudiera asomarse-

- ¡Dios! –saltó y cerro de nuevo la cortina- ¡Qué gusto! No puedo creerlo, antes de lo que había calculado

- Tú siempre calculando, supongo que no dudabas de esto ¿cierto?

- Ni por un segundo ¿Recuerdas la expresión del chico la primera vez que le vimos? Apenas veía algo que no fuera al amo Kai, este dulce jovencito está perdido de enamorado.

--- ---

En la entrada Tala y Bryan se internaban y dirigían hacia la mansión, la verdad era gracioso: estaban discutiendo.

- Falborg te ganaría esta vez

- Lo dudo... te la has pasado haraganeando ahora que Boris no esta.

- ¡Oh! Mira señor "no necesito más entrenamiento"

- Wolfborg está en excelente forma

- Si... olvido que el señor "cyborg" es perfecto –respondió Bryan con ironía-

Tala se molestó bastante con este último comentario y se lanzó contra Bryan, estuvieron empujándose un rato hasta que la risa le ganó al pelirrojo, ocasión que aprovechó el otro para arremeter con más fuerza, lo malo es que se encontraban en la cima de una pequeña colina y Tala perdió el equilibrio y al querer mantenerse de pié jaló a Bryan de la chaqueta llevándoselo consigo colina abajo.

Cuando Ivanov abrió los ojos le dolía un poco el golpe, pero nada serio "que daño..." pensó y luego su mirada se topó con algo insospechable: ¡Eran Kai y Rei besándose en el balcón del segundo piso! Por supuesto que lo veía todo de cabeza por estar boca arriba pero no le importó.- pronto se dio cuenta que el felino estaba curado, lo que le agradó bastante y no pensó mucho cuando gritó un fuerte "¡Hey, ¿qué tal?!" de inmediato la pareja posó su mirada en él, pero sus rostros mostraban asombro y un mucho de confusión "¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué me miran de ese modo?" luego el peso encima de él le hizo recordar algo... o mejor dicho alguien... Bryan estaba totalmente noqueado y con una graciosa expresión en el rostro, los ojos le giraban en espiral cómicamente.

Tala se levantó algo enfadado y zarandeó un poco a Kuznetsov para que reaccionase...

---- ---

- Me alegra que todo esté bien ahora –comentaba Tala-

- ¿No te dije que lo arreglaríamos Kon? –inquirió Bryan-

- ¡Claro! Tú sobre todo lo arreglaste... –ironizó el pelirrojo-

- La verdad es que ambos fueron de muchísima ayuda –medió Rei- aunque... aún sigo algo molesto por haberme secuestrado Tala –el ojiazul se ruborizó- ¡vamos es broma!

- ¿Y ahora que harán Kai?

- No lo sé Tala, tal vez regresar a Japón, dudo que mi abuela nos quiera aquí en Rusia

- ¡No! –gritó de repente Rei-

- Cre-creí que te gustaba Japón

- No es eso Kai a lo que me refiero es que tu abuelo te necesita...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que nos hizo?

- Está arrepentido, te lo aseguro... esta mañana...

- Lo sé, te citó y reprochó cosas que no le incumben

- ¿lo escuchaste?

- No todo...

- Entonces sabrías que quiere pedir tu perdón

- No es tan fácil...

- Es buena persona –terció Tala- al principio nos procuraba bastante pero fue Boris quién arruinó todo, y el hecho de la muerte de tus padres Kai... le afectó mucho.

Kai se quedó pensativo, en realidad si lo pensaba fríamente pudiera que tuvieran razón, después de todo lo sacó de la abadía y no dejó que Boris lo tratase tan mal, claro después del incidente con el Black Dranzer pero al fin y al cabo se preocupaba por él, y le daba libertades, pero... ¡Rayos! Nada perdía con intentar

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Un grupo de niños asustadizos fue llevado a la sala principal de la abadía, dónde fueron formados y seleccionados a primera vista por un joven mayor que ellos rubio y alto. Uno en especial parecía más asustado con cada paso que daba, miraba con temor hacia todos lados aferrándose al brazo del que parecía ser su amigo. Hasta que un par de ojos lavanda se posaron en los suyos...

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó el joven níveo-.

- Yo... yo... es que...

- Aquí no nos sirven niños cobardes –sentenció-

- Es que le dijeron que en este lugar hacían experimentos terribles con los niños –terció su amigo-

- Ahhhh... con que es eso –se enderezó el joven con instigadora actitud- pues... eso es cierto –el grito del pequeño fue ahogado por la manga de su amigo- es más, ¿ves a ese chico rubio de allá? El que los formó, bueno, el es uno de esos experimentos, es un robot llamado Spencer, que escoge a los niños más cobardes para llevarlos a un lugar del cual nunca regresan... –expresó escalofriantemente, el rubio había escuchado tal cosa y le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego siguió con su trabajo-

- ¡Bryan! ¿las viejas costumbres no mueren cierto? –riñó un chico pelirrojo que llegaba-.

- ¡Y aquí tienen a otro! Este es un experimento llamado "yo creo saberlo todo y soy más que perfecto" –satirizó entrecerrando los ojos-.

- No le creas nada –tranquilizó al niño- el joven Kuznetsov gusta de bromear pero aquí no hay tal cosa. Soy Ivanov el que dirigirá sus entrenamientos, ya conocieron a Bryan, y ese no es un robot, solo otro de sus entrenadores junto con ese otro chico bajo de allá.

- ¡Tú siempre arruinas todo Tala!

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tales cosas?! ¿Cómo los dirigiremos si nos creen experimentos? –Bryan solo se cruzó de brazos algo indignado-

----------------------

- ¡Si fueran experimentos no los dejaría llevar la abadía! –una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas-.

- ¡Hiwattari! –expresaron ambos rusos-

- ¡Es Kai; el campeón mundial! –gritó el niño y rápido formándose una rueda de mocosos a su alrededor-.

- Parece que todo va bien por aquí ¿cierto? –apareció Rei detrás del peliazul, causando el mismo clamor-

- Señores, el zar en persona –se burló Bryan haciendo una reverencia recibiendo un instantáneo codazo en las costillas propinado por Tala-

Después de la pequeña discusión entre el par de Demoliton Boys se encontraban los cuatro platicando en la antigua oficina de Boris...

- ¿Y bien Kai? ¿Ya les aburrió el medio oriente?

- Lo dices cómo si nos hubiéramos ido toda una eternidad y no un par de semanas

- ¿y la luna de miel?

- ¡Bryan! –el chico recibió otro codazo-

- En realidad el abuelo de Kai quiere que empiece a adentrarse en la corporación. ¿Pero supongo que ya les llegó la noticia o no?

- ¿El nuevo campeonato mundial? Claro, y déjame decirte que esta vez ganaremos.

- No si yo puedo impedirlo

- ¡Kai ha hablado! Pero Falborg te hará callar. Eso quiere decir que competirás con los Bladebreakers ¿cierto? –Kai asintió- ¿y tú Rei?

- Igual... tampoco me agradaría competir contra Kai estando con los White Tigres

- Deberías unírtenos, -opinó Tala- ¡ambos! Seríamos invencibles

- ¿Y quitarte el puesto de líder del equipo ruso? –Tala se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de ese detalle y una pequeña gota apareció en su frente- eso creí –rió Kai al ver la expresión del pelirrojo-

Después de dejar algunos detalles en claro Kai y Rei se retiraron a uno de los patios de la abadía. Comentaban que mientras ambos pudieran seguirían con los blakers pero algún día Kai tendría que hacerse cargo del equipo ruso, por su parte Rei no tenía ningún compromiso serio en su pueblo natal, todo lo que tenía que enseñarles lo hizo en los meses que Kai estuvo dubitativito en si buscarle o no. Siempre estaría donde Kai.- Lee era el líder indiscutible, tal vez le reprocharía que Drigger era procedente de China, pero en realidad el tigre era como su dueño: libre. Así que los visitaría de vez en vez. Después de todo eran sus amigos y fueron su familia en su infancia, ahora toda la familia que quería era Kai.

Se sentaron en el borde de una fuente de la cual el agua que estaba congelada a la mitad de su caída, al igual que la de la pileta.

- Es increíble; nunca me fijé que este lugar en verdad es bonito –murmuró melancólicamente Kai-.

- ¿Quién podría con las cosas que pasaste?

- -suspiró- pero ahora no importa, puedo hacerlo porque tú estas aquí...

Rei sonrió y Kai colocó delicadamente su mano sobre una mejilla del chino que se sonrosaba ligeramente, ocasionado que este comenzara a emitir ese ligero ruido que al ruso simplemente le fascinaba, se acercó hasta besarlo...

Rei le correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos acercándolo más. Sus protectores, ahora de ambos, el mayordomo, la rubia, incluso su abuelo estaban encantados, todo era perfecto.

Estaban juntos, y lo estarían por tiempo indefinido, y aún tenían muchas cosas que vivir ambos juntos, amándose, disfrutando de su mutua compañía mucho futuro por delante...

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over me...

Fin

¡al fin! Bueno, gracias por seguirme en este fic. Bla, bla, bla, la vdd es que estoy completamente agradecida pero supongo que eso lo saben, ya que intento reflejarlo en los capítulos.- en serio gracias a todos los que a lo largo de este fic, han dejado un rev, o lo han leído, gracias en serio.

Aún me falta el epílogo pero la historia termina aquí, así que espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier cosa o duda o reclamo a mi 

DOMO ARIGATO


End file.
